You Gotta Get a Gimmick
by B-ston
Summary: As their resident computer expert, Timothy McGee was more likely to be hit by a computer virus than a car. What happens when the unexpected occurs, and more importantly why? Spoilers thru season 6.
1. Overture

**A/N: **_This is my first fic. Still getting the hang of things. Please read and review! I own nothing except the plot and a few original characters. :)_

The rain was coming down in a slight drizzle. Not quite enough for an umbrella, but enough to make you wish for one. Reaching out for her brother's hand Sarah McGee said just that.

"Kind of makes you wish for an umbrella doesn't it?"

Smiling down at his baby sister, Tim slung his arm over her shoulder.

"You going to melt?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"No, but it's a long walk back to the dorm. You should just go on to your car. I can manage to cross campus safely you know!" Sarah's eyes widened as she remembered what happened a few years ago. She immediately flung her arms around his waist and sighed.

"I'm sorry! I keep trying to put it behind me…Guess it's working al little to well huh?"

Tim just squeezed her a little closer, and replied, "It's fine Sarah. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Besides I want to see your face when you see your present." He just broadened his grin when she let out a squeal.

"My present!?! Tim you already took me to a fantastic dinner at a totally exclusive restaurant, and then to the invitation only lecture on literature in the 19th century! What else could a girl want?"

"Well," said Tim thoughtfully, "The lecture invitation said I could bring a guest. Plus I knew you would love it, literature being your major and everything. The dinner was to make up for missing your actual birthday, and besides I had to find some way to get you out of the dorm so they could get everything set up."

Crossing into the section of campus that housed the dormitories Sarah proceeded to grab him by the hand and pull him even faster, the rain forgotten. Her pace went from quiet stroll to a power walk that would make the little ladies at the mall look like polite turtles.

"Give me a hint, pretty please!" She begged practically dragging him toward the crosswalk. "Come on Tim…just a little one!"

Laughing he held her in place while they waited for the light to change. Sarah was bouncing with excitement, reminding Tim of Abby after too many Caff-Pows. Writing had brought him a lot of grief over the last few years especially when his co-workers at NCIS found out about his first book. Thanks to Sarah, but he couldn't deny that the money made it a little easier. He enjoyed being able to give his parents nice things. It was his way of making up for everything they had done for him. They had supported his choice of schools and fields of study, helped him more than a few times financially when money had been tight, and when he had chosen law enforcement as his career unlike his professors and schoolmates had simply accepted his need to help people. Plus, he was now able to spoil is little sister, not that she wasn't spoiled already.

Smiling to himself, Tim watched as the light changed and gave a soft chuckle as Sarah let go of him to make a mad dash across the street calling over her shoulder to him.

"Last one to the door is the biggest McGeek!" Laughing at her own Tony DiNozzo style joke she looked back to see her brother's bright green eyes light with challenge and his pace quicken.

Tim had almost caught up with her halfway across when they both heard the screech of tires. Looking to his right he barely had enough time to push Sarah out of the way before something plowed into him. He felt bones breaking and incredible pain as he was tossed onto the hood of the vehicle. He heard the crunch of glass as he struck the windshield, then he was flying through the air. Hitting the asphalt Tim rolled, and finally skidded to a stop. Holding onto consciousness, his only thought was "Sarah..Sarah...Sarah…" Turning his head at the sound of running feet he saw her. Cell phone in hand running toward him. His brain didn't register that she was calling his name, all he saw was that she looked okay.

"Thank God…" was all he thought as his world dissolved into black.


	2. Telephone Song

Nodding to the man at the security desk, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked toward his car. He sighed. The teams last couple of cases had been all but open and shut. If things kept going like this he might actually finish his damn boat. Laughing at himself, he opened his car door just as his cell phone rang.

"Gibbs." He answered.

"Umm…is this Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS?" Asked the male caller sounding nervous.

Instantly his infamous gut was telling him something was up. So much for finishing his boat.

"Yes, who the hell did you think you were calling? This is my private number." Gibbs said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah. This is Lieutenant Duncan Waller with Metro PD."

"What can I do for you lieutenant?" He climbing into his car and reaching for the pen and pad of paper he kept in his glove compartment.

"Sir, I have a witness to a hit and run that insisted you be called in. She says that her brother is one of your agents."

"Sarah McGee?"

"Yes, sir. That the name she gave us, her ID confirms it."

Gibbs felt his anger and fear begin to rise when he realized two things. One the Lieutenant was building up to telling him something, and two Sarah hadn't had him call Tim. Breaking the silence he asked, "Why call me?"

"Ah, sir the victim was Special Agent Timothy McGee. We found his badge, gun, and identification on scene." Lieutenant Waller answered.

"What's his status?" Gibbs demanded, starting his car.

"He was alive when the paramedics got here, but beyond that sir I'm not sure. The ambulance is on the way to Bethesda Naval Hospital as we speak, at the insistence of his sister. She was frantic when they wouldn't let her ride with them so Miss McGee made them promise to take him there seeing as he was with NCIS."

"Good for her." Thought Gibbs.

"Keep her there and tell her I'll be there in 20 minutes." He told the officer.

"Yes, sir. I already talked to my Captain and we are securing the scene for you guys."

Barking into the phone before he could hang up Gibbs said, "I need to know your location officer!"

"Sorry sir. We are on the Waverly campus in front of the northern block of dormitories."

"You keep that scene clear until my team and I get there! Understood?"

Gulping Lieutenant Waller replied, "Yes sir!"

Indulging himself long enough to punch the steering wheel, Gibbs let out a stream of curses that surely would have made McGee blush. He pulled himself together. Eyes deadly cold and anything but calm Gibbs peeled out of the Navy Yard. Hitting the speed dial on his phone he made the first of several phone calls that were going to hurt the team he had just managed to put back together. Listening to the phone ring in his earpiece, he tried to remember that this could have been a drunk driver, but his gut just didn't believe it.

As the phone picked up he heard loud music and female laughter before the cocky voice of his senior field agent answered, "You've got Tony!"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled, "Where the hell are you?"

"Sorry boss, I'm just…you know…Ah…hold on a sec and let me get somewhere a little more private."

Making his way quickly and carefully across the floor of the trendy restaurant with the skill of someone who obviously spent a lot of time in such places Tony's mind was wondering if he could get his current date to give him another chance. Getting into the lobby area he glanced at his watch he sighed, 11:45, it was going to be a long night.

"Okay. What's up Boss…thought we weren't on call this weekend or did you just miss me?" He joked.

"Tony!" Gibbs all but screamed on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, sorry Boss. What's going on?" He asked with concern in his voice. Gibbs rarely used his given name unless he had done something particularly stupid or something was really wrong. Tony tried quickly to remember if he had done anything lately, already knowing that wasn't it, but secretly hoping it was.

"Tony, I need you to listen. I need you to go back to NCIS and meet Abby. I want you to stay with her till Ziva gets there with the evidence."

"What's wrong with Abby!" Tony blurted out interrupting.

Softening slightly Gibbs replied, "Nothing, but she's going to need you." Taking a deep breath something Tony had NEVER hear his Boss do, Gibbs continued, "McGee was the victim of a hit and run tonight, and before you ask he's on his way to Bethesda and no, I don't know how bad it is. I do know that it was bad enough that they wouldn't let his sister ride in the ambulance with them."

"Sarah was there?" Tony asked as he was pulling out enough money to pay for dinner plus a nice tip and leaving it with the hostess, his date already forgotten.

"Yeah," sighed Gibbs. "She's our witness and since it happened on the Waverly campus I'm betting he was walking her home to make sure she made it safely."

"Ah, hell," cursed Tony. "Tonight was the night McGee was taking her out for her birthday. He's been going on about it all week."

"I know."

"Boss, can't I just pick up Abby and meet you at the hospital?"

"No, Tony you can't!" Snapped Gibbs, calming himself he went on, "We don't know what McGee has been doing in the cyber unit for the past couple of months and if this was an attempt to get him out of the way or distract us for awhile they aren't going to wait long to go after what they want. Otherwise they would have made sure he was dead."

"Your gut telling you something?"

"Yeah…"

Uncertainly Tony said, "Someone needs to be there for him."

Smiling at his agent's big heart he said, "I know that DiNozzo, that's why my next call is to Ducky. He'll be able to get more information than any of us. Once I pick up Sarah I'm going to take her and meet him there. I'll get her statement on the way. Meanwhile I want you to call and get a couple of MP's on McGee's door at the hospital."

"On it Boss…you going to tell Abby?"

"No, I don't want her driving after she gets the news. Tell her when you get there. She'll understand why I can't be there myself as long as she knows I'm taking care of McGee."

"Right! You'll let us know as soon…" Tony's words trailed off.

"Tony, as soon as I know something you and Abby will be the first. Don't worry, DiNozzo, McGee's tougher than he looks." Gibbs said reassuringly as he sped even faster through DC traffic.

"I know Boss." The younger agent replied trying to sound convinced. "Thanks."

Hanging up Tony started his car and shot out of the parking lot in a move that Ziva would have been proud of. He made the turn to head back to the Navy Yard when all he wanted to do was drive straight to the hospital. McGee shouldn't be alone; his team should be with him.

"God." Tony said to himself. He was getting soft in his old age. Pouring on more speed he raced through the light rain and tried not to imagine the worst.


	3. Stranger to the Rain

Dark haired and dangerous Mossad officer Ziva David knew something was wrong when Gibbs met her at the barrier of the crime scene with a hot cup of tea for her, and his own ever present coffee for himself. He had sounded stressed on the phone, and she was puzzled when he did not give her any details, just a location. Not one to ask questions she had gotten ready quickly and made record time getting to the campus of Waverly University.

"Where are Tony and McGee?" She questioned looking for signs of her teammates.

"Tony is meeting Abby at the lab." Gibbs stated cryptically looking at her, her dark eyes questioning him. Sometimes even Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't know how to approach certain topics with Ziva.

"And McGee?"

Feeling her steady gaze on him he answered.

"McGee was seriously injured tonight in a hit and run." Holding up his hand to stop her question he went on. "We don't know how bad yet. Ducky is heading to Bethesda as we speak. Ziva I need for you to find out if this was deliberate or just a tragic accident. Once we know, then we will know what to do next."

Seeing the trust in her abilities on his face she simply nodded and stepped under the crime scene tape. Walking in silence for a few moments he gave her the chance to process what he had just said.

"And if this was not just an accident?" She asked.

Hearing the layer of steel under the soft question he looked at her, "Then we find the bastard that did this." Gibbs stated flatly and let what he hadn't said speak for itself.

"Were there any witnesses?"

"Unfortunately in this case yes. McGee's sister was with him. Once I find her I am going to take her to the hospital myself." Reading the look in her eyes he admitted, "They wouldn't let her ride in the ambulance with him."

Quietly Ziva asked, "May I speak to Sarah before you leave?"

Surprised by the request Gibbs just looked at her as they made their way toward the flashing lights of the emergency vehicles. Ziva stared at him in her own direct way before shrugging.

"After Sarah's incident, as we now call it, she and Tim invited me to dinner. After that we started getting together at least once a month. I have grown fond of Sarah, and with her one gets to see a different size of McGee."

"Side, Ziva I think you mean side."

"Of course. I have only seen her once since my return and I would like very much to let her know that I am here for her."

"Ziva is there something I need to know?" Gibbs asked giving her the standard Gibbs stare.

"No it is nothing like that. McGee and I have gotten closer, but only as good friends." She replied letting out a small laugh.

Looking out over the wet pavement she could already see traces of blood and debris lit in the harsh floodlights.

"He was very good to keep in touch the last few months. Even if I was unable to reply, he the e-mails and letters kept coming. Besides we all know how you feel about Rule 12." Taking a breath she asked, "When I have taken the evidence back to NCIS may I come to the hospital, just for a moment?"

Her quiet question startled him. Squeezing her shoulder he looked over the scene.

"Let's see what we've got first."

She simply nodded and started toward the scene. Gibbs stated, "Ziva, he'll be okay. Remember I didn't give him permission not to be."

Squaring her shoulders she nodded and briskly made her way to the crime scene unit and began giving orders in a voice that made even the most senior members cringe. Smiling at her determination Gibbs turned and made his way to the ambulance parked outside the scene. His head jerked up when a voice started screeching at a level that would make every dog with in a hundred mile radius hide under the nearest shelter. Not knowing what to expect he turned the corner and there she was. Sarah McGee was pacing furiously, her hair almost as dark as Ziva's plastered to her head from being out in the rain, a bruise beginning to form on her left cheek, and numerous scrapes on her hands and arms. She was currently shouting simultaneously into a cell phone and swatting an irritated EMT away from her face. The EMT finally gave up when she gave him a swift kick in the shin. Marveling at the difference in her and Tim's temperaments Gibbs walked up to the EMT and listened as Sarah continued yelling into the phone, apparently not seeing him arrive.

"What do you mean you don't have anything to tell me? My brother was hit by a freaking SUV, I'm stuck here being prodded by Dr. Feelgood and you can't get up off of your ass to go find out the condition of one Special Agent Timothy MCGEE!" Her voice rising even louder as she continued, "I will not calm down you smug know it all son of a…either you find something to tell me or I'll…"

Seeing Gibbs for the first time Sarah simply dropped the phone and ran straight into his arms and burst into tears. Knowing she needed to get this out and let someone else be strong he let her cling to him and cry. Rubbing comforting circles on her back Gibbs waited for the emotional storm to pass or at least subside.

"She okay to come with me?" He asked the EMT.

"Yeah." Sighing with relief the EMT began to pack up his truck while he watched the older man hold the young woman. Thinking to him that she had really held it together. He hated not being able to tell her anything, truth be told if it was as bad as it had looked when he pulled up her brother would be lucky to make it to the hospital. Knowing better he had kept that to himself.

In a sudden move Sarah jerked up and realized whom she had been blubbering all over. Quickly letting go she attempted to wipe her face clean and had the sense to look slightly ashamed.

"Sorry, Agent Gibbs, I just worried..And really scared." She admitted as silent tears continued to run down her face mixing with the rain.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We all are out of sorts about this." He said gently. Putting his hand on her shoulder he began to lead her away. "And you don't have to apologize."

"I know." She said. "It's a sign of weakness." Horrified at her own comment she looked up quickly.

Gibbs just chuckled. "I see you've been getting some good advice. I need to check in with Ziva and they we'll head for the hospital okay?"

"Thank you."

As they made their way back Sarah began to look for signs of Ziva in the throng of crime scene workers. Seeing her on the far side of the crosswalk, she almost called out, but Ziva turned and their eyes met. Immediately she turned away from the rookie who she had apparently been berating and made her way to them. Without sparing Gibbs a glance Ziva just reached out, and in a very unusual move, pulled Sarah into a hug. Walking toward the Lieutenant he had spoken to earlier he let the two women have a moment and their tears. Surely Ziva would have been embarrassed if she knew he had seen the ones that had escaped when she hugged the younger woman.

Sarah clung tightly to her friend, "Z he looked like a doll being thrown around by some spoiled child. He looked so pale and broken…he was bleeding…" Pulling away to look her in the eye she continued. "He saved me you know, pushed me out of the way. I hit my face on the sidewalk, but I could see the whole thing happen."

Nodding, Ziva let her finish. She needed to say it out loud; Sarah did not need to know that it was breaking her heart to hear it.

"I know his hand was broken. He's going to be so pissed. It was bent back and his knuckles barely had any skin left from where he slid on the pavement." Sarah said jerkily as her breath began to hitch.

Pulling her in for one more hug Ziva whispered in her ear, "He will be okay. He will be fine. Tim is stronger than you or I will ever know. Go with Gibbs now, and tell Tim that I will be there to see him as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Thanks Z. I'll tell him as soon as they let me see him." She started toward Gibbs, then turned around and said. "Hurry okay?"

"Yes. Now I need to talk to Gibbs before you leave, so go tell one of those officers to get you an ice pack for your cheek. It must be quite painful."

"Oh, yeah. I had almost forgotten about it. I must have left my other one back at the ambulance." Touching a hand to her face Sarah winced. "It's throbbing in time with my heart, which considering the situation is in overdrive."

Giving her a small smile, Sarah made her way to one of the squad cars. Approaching Gibbs, Ziva pulled in her emotions.

"What do we know, Ziva?" Gibbs asked without preamble.

"It was definitely intentional. Barely any skid marks, but those we have found indicated that the car sped up as it reached the crosswalk where he was hit. We have also found a collection of exhaust in a parking space in the direction the vehicle came from that would suggest the driver was waiting for something." She said with ice in her voice.

"Or someone. Take the photos, surveillance, tapes and whatever evidence has already been collected and head back to the lab. The crime scene unit will follow with the rest. I'll call you from the hospital."

Watching Gibbs stalk to Sarah and their waiting vehicle, Ziva took a deep breath and sent up a silent prayer.

"Please do not let him die." Then as an afterthought added, "And please let me be the one who finds this bastard."

With murder in her eyes she turned back to the scene and began to collect what she could take back with her to the lab. Absently she wondered if Abby knew yet, and even more how was Tony taking all of this? Her thoughts returning to Tim she steeled herself and went to finish doing her job.


	4. As We Stumble Along

**A/N: **_Thanks to everyone who took time to review! I will try to keep updates coming as fast as I can._

Tony was pacing the lab when their forensic scientist Abby Scuito all but bounced off of the elevator. Clad in her usual Goth attire paired tonight with knee high platform goulashes, who knew they made those, with tiny pink skulls printed down the sides and a raincoat that looked suspiciously like a lab coat that had been laminated. She all but pranced in to the lab and began turning on her equipment.

"What do we got tonight Tony? I mean it must be something huge for the Boss-man to get me here on my first night off in weeks. I mean I know your case load has been slow, but I've been catching up on my backlog and let me tell you…"

Abby stopped mid ramble when she finally looked up and saw Tony's face. Immediately she stiffened and her face, usually so easy to read, went carefully blank.

"What happened?" She demanded. "I mean you're here and I spoke to Gibbs. Where's Ziva?!?"

"Abby," Tony said calmly. "Ziva's fine. She's on scene with Gibbs, and then she will be bringing in the evidence."

She interrupted before he could continue, "Then where is McGee?" She asked her voice beginning to pitch a little higher than her usual husky tone.

As he began to cross toward her, Abby began to back away from him shaking her head.

"Where is he Tony?" She was beginning to shake in her effort to stay calm.

"Abby, listen to me. He's on his way to Bethesda. A car hit him tonight while he was taking Sarah home tonight." Tony said reaching for her.

Still not ready to give in to her always-present emotions without more information, Abby pressed on.

"But…but Timmy's like the safest driver on the team. I mean, if he was driving they wouldn't have been going to fast…and he would have been wearing his seatbelt…" she babbled as the tears began to slide down her face tracking her mascara.

Closing his eyes at his mistake Tony leaned forward and pulled her to him.

"Tim wasn't driving a car, Abs." He explained keeping a firm hold on what he knew would soon be a hysterical woman. Continuing he said, "He was walking Sarah back to her dorm. They were crossing the street, and McGee pushed Sarah out of the path of the vehicle and was hit head on."

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! How bad Tony?" She exclaimed pulling away from him to look into his eyes.

"We don't know yet. Ducky is on his way there now. Gibbs is picking up Sarah and they are going to meet him at the hospital."

"Why are we just standing here? We should leave now! Why did Gibbs want you to meet me here my apartment is closer…Why…" Abby trailed off as the implication hit her. "Gibbs thinks this was done on purpose doesn't he?"

"Ziva confirmed on scene that the vehicle appears to have been aiming for him. Abby we need you here to verify that fact, help us find the car, begin to look into what McGee worked on while he was in Cybercrimes, and all the other Abby stuff that you do so we can find this guy quickly." Tony was trying to sound more confident that he felt. "Plus if anyone can figure this out it's you. Tim will be fine. Probie is tougher than he looks." Tony said figuring if the phrase was good enough for Gibbs it just might work for him too.

"Okay…you're right I am the Queen of forensics."

Wiping at her face, smearing her mascara even more, Abby breathed deeply once and began to finish turning on her army of machines and computers. Once the lab was alive with its familiar whirring and humming she crossed to her office grabbed Bert, her very own flatulent stuffed hippo, and set him right beside her primary workstation. Turning back to Tony she saw that he was looking at a photo she had hung on the wall of the lab when the team had gotten back together. It showed Gibbs looking at the plasma screen with his coffee raised to his mouth, herself and McGee were working at the same keyboard in their own unique style that no one understood, and Tony was sneaking up behind Ziva with what looked like a water balloon.

"Hey, where did you get this?" He asked hearing her come up behind him.

"I pulled it off of the lab's surveillance camera they day you got into the balloon stash for someone's birthday." She confessed. Putting her hand on his shoulder she quietly asked, "Tony? Can we fall apart for just a sec? Please?" Looking right at him so he knew she meant it. "I won't tell if you won't."

Nodding he just turned into her and for one minute let the pain win. First there had been Kate, then Paula, after her Jenny…they had just gotten their whole team back on the same continent, now was it McGee's turn?

No!

"No!" Tony finally said aloud. "They can't have Tim too. We are not done with him!"

"Umm…who Tony?" Abby asked looking at him like he had just crossed to the other side of crazy.

"Oh, you know Abs, them!" He said it with determination in his eyes. "The gods, Buddha, fate, just God, whoever. They can't have him yet, besides Gibbs would be really pissed if he died without permission."

Going with the flow she nodded with defiance now in her eyes. "Okay, that's that then."

Grabbing her remote off of the counter she put on her music and stalked to her computer. Muttering to herself, "Okay McGee let's see what you were up to down in that dungeon."

Standing behind her, Tony watched, knowing all he could do was wait.


	5. Try to Remember

**A/N: **_I promise in the next chapter we will have something from Tim's POV! I still own nothing, and it makes me sad…Just Kidding!_

Holding onto anything that felt sturdy Sarah watched in slight terror as Agent Gibbs tore away form the Georgetown Campus and began the drive to Bethesda.

"Wow, I bet Tim hates riding with you." Realizing what she had said and to whom Sarah once again felt like putting her foot in her mouth as Gibbs gave her a sidelong glance.

Then he just smiled wryly and kept right on hurtling through traffic.

"Sarah," he said calmly after her embarrassment passed. "I know you are upset, but I really need you to take me through what happened tonight. Okay?"

"Yeah, I figured. I guess you need to know about the car first right?" She sighed.

Gibbs nodded.

"Okay," she said trying to put her thoughts together. "It was a dark green in color. A Mercury Mariner I think. It was to small to have been a Mountaineer. All of the windows were tinted, so I didn't get a look at the driver at all. I don't even know if it was a man or a woman who…" Sarah stopped and took a deep breath, trying no to cry again until she told him everything. Continuing she said in a steadier voice, "The license plate was partially covered, but I know it was 7, something, 8, H, F, and something else it could have been a B or a P."

Turning to look at her Gibbs asked with some doubt in his voice, "You managed to get all of that while…" Seeing her face he let the rest go unsaid, regretting his callous tone.

Actually giving him a small indulgent smile Sarah said, "Yeah, I have a semi-photographic memory." Then blushing the classic McGee blush, she began to explain. "You see..."

Cutting her off, Gibbs asked, "Semi?"

"Um, well I have most of the traits, but I usually can only recall images. I can't remember everything I have ever seen, just mostly the really important sticks. Most of the time it's really cool, like I can remember the first time I saw the ocean in perfect detail. This is one of the first times I have ever wished the details weren't quite so clear."

Knowing she needed the contact, he reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "Why don't you share it with me and then you can concentrate on some of Tim, okay?"

Steeling herself, Sarah began to talk him through their night starting with their walk from the lecture hall. Sometimes Gibbs would stop her to have her expand on the details or give her some reassurance as she tried to hold herself together. When she was done, they drove in silence for a few minutes before Sarah blurted out,

"What am I supposed to tell my parents? They're out of the country. Dad took Mom to Florence for their anniversary. They'll only rush home scared to death, and I can't tell them anything for certain."

"Why don't we wait until we do have something certain to tell them? Then you can decide if you want to call them yourself, or if you want me to do that okay?"

"But what if…" she stammered.

"Let's just see. It will be better for them to know one way or another." He said gently.

Letting the silence fall over them once again, they both simply kept to their own thoughts for the last few miles. Sarah was exhausted by the time he pulled them up to the doors to the emergency entrance, but at the same time she ways ready to jump out of her skin. Gibbs was already pulling out his phone to call Ducky as he parked the car.

"Ducky, Dr. Mallard, is going to meet you right inside those doors. I have to make a couple of quick calls and they are really strict about that in there okay?"

She just nodded. Then looking down to unbuckle her seat belt she noticed the blood on her dress for the first time.

"Oh, God…Oh, God!" Her breath began to hitch and tears began to track down her face once more in pure mortification. It was all too real.

"Hey!" Said Gibbs. "Sarah! Hey!" He said a little louder trying to cut through her panic.

Finally taking her eyes off of herself when he touched her arm he continued, "Ducky has gotten a pair of scrubs waiting so you can change, alright?"

Closing her eyes she just nodded and waited till she could breathe normally again.

"Go on, I'll be right there. We won't leave you alone Sarah, or Tim." Gibbs reassured her.

Reaching for the door handle she paused, "Thank you Agent Gibbs. Now I know why Tim puts such trust in you."

Without letting him answer, she opened the door and almost plowed straight into Dr. Donald Mallard. The older gentleman was just slightly taller than she was, and recognizing him from some of Tim's photos Sarah gave him a small smile.

"Sorry Dr. Mallard. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's quite alright dear." He replied nonchalant accent and usual kind and slightly odd demeanor. "I was actually coming out to meet you with an umbrella, the rain has gotten heavier in the last hour."

"Thank you." Sarah said, and then she asked in a small pitiful voice, "Have they told you anything yet?"

"Nothing at all, I'm afraid. I just got here myself; oh and please call me Ducky! Dr. Mallard makes me sound older than I feel." Giving a small nod to the agent in still waiting in the car he closed the door. Simply putting his arm around her Ducky began to guide her toward the doors of the ER.

At that moment the sound of a car peeling out of some nearby parking lot caused Sarah to scream, "NO!" and in a blind panic she threw herself at Ducky, knocking them both to the pavement.

In a flash Gibbs was out of the car and at their side.

"You alright Duck?" He asked before turning to Sarah who appeared to be holding onto to Ducky for dear life.

Nodding, his eyes only for the young girl clinging to him, Ducky wrapped his arms around her and began to rock back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I thought…I'm so sorry!" Sarah sobbed into his jacket, when she could finally manage the words.

"Shhh…there now it's alright my brave girl. In fact, I'm quite flattered."

Looking up at him she gave a shaky laugh, "Well Tim's not the only one with cat like reflexes in this family. Actually his reflexes are more like a drunk puppy."

Ducky chuckled in his quiet way and Gibbs, standing over them gave a short laugh at the comparison. It was true in most cases; McGee wasn't the most coordinated person in the world. Gently pulling everyone back into reality, Ducky's face sobered.

"Do you think you can stand, dear?" He asked, letting Gibbs help him to his feet. "Thank you Jethro."

"Yes, thank you, Dr…Ducky."

Both Ducky and Gibbs helped her to her feet. Then putting his arm back around her shoulders Ducky began to steer her toward the doors.

"Let's get you into some dry clothes, shall we?" Then looking down at himself continued, "and I suppose I will have to find some myself as well." Turning back to Gibbs, "Some coffee might be in order Jethro."

Ducky's comment gave Gibbs the opening he needed to slip away and update his team. Seeing that everything was under control here, he made his back to the car. Pulling around to find an adequate parking space he dialed Ziva's cell. He knew it was cowardly, but he could not face talking to Abby until he had answers.

"David." Came the tense voice on the other end of the phone.

"Ziva, I need a BOLO out on a dark green Mercury Mariner. License plate 7, something, 8, H, F, then either B or P."

"I will get that out right away, Gibbs." She said briskly. Then hesitantly added. "How is he?"

"No word yet. Ducky, Sarah and I just arrived. How close are you to heading to Headquarters?"

"I am leaving now. I should arrive there in about 20 minutes." Ziva replied.

She was not usually this patient, but she knew how hard this was on everyone.

"Alright. I will you guys at the lab as soon as I have something to tell you."

Before he hung up he heard a very soft, "Thank you" on the other end of the line.


	6. Shiksa Goddess

**A/N: **_I'm glad you all are enjoying so far. I will keep the updates coming as fast as I can. I have never been nor will ever be a doctor, so I just make things up using what little I do know or have read. _

_PS. I still own nothing… ___

Behind the Emergency Trauma Room 3 Timothy McGee fought for consciousness. He had to tell someone, but he felt like he was being torn from the inside out. With all of the sensations slamming into him one after the other he didn't register the tears that began to leak out of his closed eyes, but he did sense the noise. He could hear people talking and loudly. Not understanding what they were saying he fought harder to get to them if he could, whoever they were. They could pass along his message.

"Ah, Doctor he's starting to come around." A pretty female voice said. "Agent McGee can you hear me?"

"Agent McGee. If you can hear us I want you to try and open your eyes." Followed a crisp male voice.

Tim slowly cracked his eyes open and tried to nod that he had heard them. Finding that his head was being held in place by something he began to try and look around. It was hard to focus on any one thing, the light was too bright and the movement to fast.

"Don't try and move. You're in the hospital, you're safe." Soothed the first voice. "My name is Ann, I'm a nurse here at Bethesda Naval Hospital, they're getting ready to move you up to surgery. Do you remember what happened?"

Tim shifted his gaze to the left and saw a young blond woman smiling softly at him. He felt her put her hand on his shoulder and tried to smile back, blinking so she knew he remembered. He felt himself start to drift, and knew that if he didn't tell someone soon he would probably loose the chance at least for several hours if not forever.

Bracing himself he tried to speak, "Need to tell…important." It came out more softly than he had anticipated, plus it had hurt and he now felt out of breath.

"Just relax, do you go by Tim?" She asked in a soothing tone.

"Yeah." He rasped. Getting agitated because he could feel the grayness closing in he kept going. "Tell…Abby…check…Jethro's collar."

Closing his eyes against the sudden pain in his back and chest, he sucked in air through his teeth. Then he felt something prick his arm and Tim began to struggle.

"Tim, the Doctor is just giving you something for the pain." Ann said trying to keep him calm.

"Wait!" Breathing shallow he tried to get it all out. "Abby…Jethro's collar…Faith and Grace…need…stay with Jethro…Promise?"

"Okay, relax now. I need you to calm down. I'll tell Abby just what you said okay? I promise.

Relaxing he slurred, "Thanks…tell Sarah…love her." He continued trying to catch his breath. "Hurts to…breathe…" and with that Tim gave into the blackness.

Before he was completely gone he heard a voice cry, "He's crashing!"

* * *

"Timothy McGee?" Ann said as she walked through the doors to the waiting room.

Normally the doctor would have come himself, but he wanted to talk to the surgeon, and since she was the only one who had heard Tim's "message" he had allowed her to come down and speak to the family.

Now dressed in scrubs, Ducky and Sarah got up to meet the young nurse. Gibbs abandoned his post by the tiny window to join them. Taking charge, as usual, he crossed right to her.

"Yes." He said, hoping the fact that they had sent a nurse was a good sign.

"Sir, I know you are anxious, but I need to speak to his family. The desk staff said that his sister was the only one here." She said meeting his steely gaze with one of simple kindness.

Stepping forward, her back going up, Sarah said, "This is Special Agent Gibbs and Dr. Mallard. Gibbs is Tim's boss, and Ducky is an integral part of their team, so whatever you need to tell me you can tell them too. Besides I'm just going to tell them anyway." Crossing her arms Sarah waited for the nurse to reply.

"Well, okay then. I'm Ann. Dr. Billings wanted to stay with Agent McGee during the transport to surgery. The first thing you need to know is that his condition is critical at this point. I won't bore you with all of the particulars unless you would like me to."

Seeing Agent Gibbs just shake his head slightly she continued, "There was extensive internal damage, especially to the left side of his body where the brunt of the impact occurred. Several of his ribs were broken, and one managed go through his left lung. We won't know the extent of the damage to the rest of his internal organs until they open him up. His left leg was crushed from the knee down, as well as his left hand and wrist, both of which sustained further injury when he was thrown onto the pavement. The bones in his arm however were set and splinted here in the ER. The leg, however, will require surgery in order to pin all of the bones back into place. He has a concussion, but surprisingly no other real head trauma. Our biggest concern right now is the amount of swelling around his spinal chord. Once we get the swelling down, we will be able to get a better idea of what's going on."

Sarah just stared at the nurse in shock. She felt numb, and didn't seem to have any tears left.

Putting her hand on Sarah's arm she went on. "There are no visible ruptures or fractures along the spinal column on any of the x-rays. If we are luck it is only major muscle damage. We have one of the best surgical teams in the country, and they will do everything they can to make sure that your brother gets through this." Pausing so the grim trio before her could process this information, she waited then finished. "You do need to know his body has received a major shock. He's crashed twice since being picked up, once in the ambulance and once here. Tim has a 60% chance of making it through surgery and after that his chances go up barring any complications."

Sarah's face fell 60% was not good enough for her brother. Finding she did have more tears, Sarah began to cry again and pleaded, "just do everything you can to save him, please…"

"His heart is strong, and undamaged. We won't give up without one hell of a fight." Ann answered with a fierceness that didn't match her sweet face and halo of golden hair. Tightening her grip on the young woman's arm she continued, "Sarah, Tim regained consciousness for about 5 minutes. He made me promise to tell you that he loved you. From what I hear he saved your life tonight. He's a hero, and around here we like to save our heroes. Before I take you up to the surgical wing to wait, could I have a private moment with Agent Gibbs please?"

Sarah gave a small sniff, "Thank you."

Ducky patted her arm and turned to the nurse. "Ann was it?" When she nodded he went on, "I know my way around here quite well, so I will just escort Sarah up myself. Thank you for your honesty and kindness, you are most certainly in the correct profession."

Smiling at the kindly older doctor Ann gave him a nod, "Thank you sir." Turning back to Gibbs her face was all business.

"He told you something didn't he?" Gibbs asked in a low voice.

"Yes." She answered somewhat surprised that the older agent had caught on. "Does he know anyone named Abby?"

"What did he say about her?" Gibbs asked his entire body going on alert.

"Well, he said to tell her to check Jethro's collar…Does that mean anything to you?"

Looking stunned Gibbs answered, "Maybe…"

"There was something else Agent Gibbs." Ann said catching him before he could walk away. "He also said that Faith and Grace needed to stay with Jethro. I really hope that you understand what he wanted to convey. Mind you he was only partially coherent when he was conscious, so all of this may mean nothing."

"Knowing McGee it's bound to mean something." He answered. "Thank you again, and Ducky was right you really are good at what you do."

"Thank you as well, if I didn't love it I would certainly be in another profession. This one is way to hard sometimes."

Giving her a small nod he turned and walked away. Watching him stride toward the elevator, her heart went out to Special Agent Timothy McGee and those close to him. This was going to be a long night and she wanted to believe that it would turn out well for all of them.


	7. Another National Anthem

Special Agent Michelle Lee entered her apartment. Efficiently she unzipped her jacket and proceeded to hang it in her front closet. Taking off the black baseball cap she had been wearing she shook out her long black hair she tossed it up onto the top shelf of the closet. She shut the closet door and reveled in the fact that she could drop her image of the shy, inexperienced, and nervous NCIS agent now that she was in the comfort of her own home. She had been undercover for the last couple of years, and her current persona was getting on her nerves.

As she walked to her bedroom her eyes went flat and cold. Carefully she pulled up the first three floorboards on the far side of her bed; quickly she entered a code into the affixed to the sidewall of the secret compartment. It just wouldn't do for her to blow the charges being carless. She grasped the handle of the laptop and pulled it out. Bending down to retrieve the satellite phone that had been lying underneath it she calmly walked to her desk. Booting up the system, she dialed and waited while a secure line was found. Identifying herself she waited a bit longer for her call to be connected, knowing her handler didn't like to be kept waiting.

"How did it go?" Came the voice on the other end.

"As expected."

"The vehicle?"

"Disposed of as planned."

"Is everything else in place?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure the device will not be found?"

"It has been in place for months and all functions are one hundred percent operational and undetected so far."

"Well done. Contact us when you have news."

As the line was disconnected Michelle, typed in the pass-code and brought up a live video link on the screen. Opting for no sound she muted the audio feed. She sneered when she saw them.

"How sweet." She thought to herself.

Her view of the forensics lab at NCIS showed Agent DiNozzo hugging Abby while the young scientist cried. The girl was brilliant, of course, but other than that she could be quite an idiot. In this case however, Michelle was going to sit back and let Gibbs and his team do the work for her. That was the beauty of the bug she'd planted. It could passively record 24 hours a day, but only required 10 minutes to transmit the entire day's footage to her laptop. To anyone watching electronically, it would seem as if someone was simple sending out a lengthy report to another agency. Of course she could tap into the lave feed whenever she needed, but that was a bit riskier. She was confident since no one had found her little device while scrambling to find the mole at NCIS, that it wasn't in danger of discovery now. Especially now that the supposed mole had been dealt with, thanks to her. She was still waiting to try out her other little placement in the lab. Going to fast had a way of coming back to bite you in the rear.

As the program began the day's download she stood up and stretched. A shower, then a nice glass of wine would be a nice way to end the day. Decided she headed toward her bathroom. She really did hope Agent McGee wouldn't die. He'd always been nice to her, in fact she had briefly considered seducing him instead of Jimmy. In the end Jimmy had simply been the easier and far more gullible target. She had gotten the information she had needed at the time, and he had gotten a few thrills.

Climbing into the shower, she thought about what had happened earlier that night. When she had punched the gas and hit Agent McGee with that SUV, a tiny thrill had gone down her spine.

"Ha." She laughed at herself. "She had been undercover way too long if hitting someone with a car was doing it for her these days."

Turning off the water she grabbed her robe. Padding into the kitchen she poured herself a large glass of chardonnay. Now all she had to do was wait, and that was just fine with her.

**A/N: **_I just love getting to write the bad guys don't you?!? It's like writing the anti-me! By the way I already had this chapter written before Tuesday's episode aired…weird huh?_


	8. Louder Than Words

**A/N: **_So really long chapter, but we are now getting to the heart of things! Keep the reviews coming it's nice to know what you think. It helps me build a better story._

Abby had been working for the past hour, her quick slightly frenzied movements never stopping. Strangely though she was working in silence. She had turned off her music after the first ten minutes, and she wasn't even doing her standard running commentary to keep Tony in the loop. So he had taken to pacing back and forth between the phone and the elevator, knowing that any new information would be coming from one of those two sources.

When ding sounded, indicating the arrival of the elevator Tony whirled to find Ziva entering with her arms full of evidence. Unnoticed Abby had simply frozen. It was only when she heard Tony say Ziva's name that she let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. For the first time in her life she had been terrified it was going to be Gibbs that stepped out of the elevator…and the only reason he would have left the hospital right now would be to tell her…

Quickly stopping that line of thought, she turned and barreled into Ziva for a genuine Abby style hug.

"You okay Ziva?" She whispered into the assassin's ear.

Returning the hug awkwardly Ziva answered, "Are you okay Abby."

Squeezing her one last time, Abby pulled back and said, "Point taken. What do you have for me?"

After seeing Ziva's face upon entering the lab Tony knew that she didn't know anymore about McGee's condition than they did so he resumed his pacing. He could listen and pace at the same time, besides it's not like Abby would let him help. That was a privilege she only gave McGee. Ziva took a moment to look back at her partner. She knew it was hard for him to not be able to help in some way. She let his eyes meet hers for a second and simply acknowledged that she understood.

Turning back to Abby she answered, "Very little. The surveillance cameras were jammed right at 11:00 and came back online some thirty minutes later. Just in time to record the first of the Emergency Personnel arriving on the scene, and from their reports they got there eight to ten minutes after the call form dispatch."

"Did you get the original tapes anyway?"

"Yes, I also obtained the cameras themselves. I think I may actually now be banned from the campus." Ziva said with a smirk.

Tony stopped and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asked. "Time was a factor. I suppose you would have pitched your pretty eyelashes at a female guard and they would have offered you every camera on campus, yes?"

"First of all it's batted, and no men don't bat their eyelashes. I bet it didn't occur to you to just asked nicely though huh? Zee-vah!" Tony retorted comfortable falling back into their usual banter.

"I am not in the mood for nice." Ziva explained.

At the mention of cameras Abby had simply begun to sort through what had been brought for her and was arranging it on one of her tables when a high-pitched beeping from one of her machines interrupted everyone. Quickly she crossed to her computer and began typing. Tony and Ziva looked on in interest when she began to curse and type frantically.

Abby was not one to curse despite her outward appearance.

Crossing to her they looked intently at the screen trying to figure out what had her in such a state. File names and lines of code were flashing by to quickly for them to make any sense, not that they would to either of them anyway. Then they both saw the bright red box at the bottom of the screen. ACCESS DENIED was flashing in white lettering, and written at the bottom in smaller black print were the words, Insufficient Clearance.

"Hey, Abs." Tony said looking at her shocked face. "Just call Gibbs and get his clearance codes. It's not like we haven't done that before."

"Tony! I was using his codes. He gave them to me ages ago! It would seem that McGee's security clearance is now higher than Gibbs!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe he simply changed his password?" Put in Ziva.

"No! Then it would just say 'password invalid'. Besides in 6 years Gibbs hasn't once changed his passwords. Even when he came back from Mexico he just reset the codes back to what they had always been!"

"Okay. Uh, Abby what are these files?" Tony asked.

"Well, I did a search of all files where McGee was listed as the agent in Cyber Crimes, the crosschecked those with all files he has viewed or updated in the last two months. The problem is that all of the matches appear to be locked. Some are locked by security, others by Tim. What I can't figure out are these three here. They are locked first by security, and then McGee has layered that with protection of his own. More disturbing than that NONE of these are NCIS numerical coding!" Abby spewed.

"In English please?" Tony prompted.

Looking at the two agents with a worried expression she continued. "These look like the coding for CIA or NSA files. Guys, I think Timmy has been working for another agency!"

"I will not believe McGee has betrayed us." Ziva stated emphatically.

"No, Ziva. I mean I think he has been loaned out to another agency for something." Abby explained. "He would NEVER do anything to hurt this team or NCIS." She continued with a nod of agreement to Ziva.

"I'm with you guys. Probie would cut out his own tongue before…OWW! Abby I just agreed with you!" Tony yelped rubbing his arm where the feisty scientist had punched him.

"Do NOT call him anymore names Tony!" Abby yelled the tears starting to come back into her bright green eyes. "Not until he is completely well. Promise me."

"Can't I just promise till he's out of the hospital?" He tested. Then seeing her glare, Tony relented. "Fine I promise. Sheesh I was just trying to…"

He was cut off by the sound of the phone in the lab. The caller ID read 'Gibbs.' All three turned to stare at the phone as it continued to ring. Abby felt everything slide slightly out of focus as she pushed the button for the speakerphone.

"Gibbs? Just tell us he's okay…" She answered in a small voice already laden with tears.

Coming to her side Ziva took her hand, while Tony stood a little apart tense and waiting.

"Tim sustained several internal and external injuries during the collision. Ducky is going to have to give you the specifics, but I know they have him in surgery to fix his lungs and his left leg. It was shattered on impact. They told us that it could be fixed and shouldn't have any lasting effects, if he survives the surgery. His left hand was also broken in several places along with a fracture to his wrist."

"Oh my God! Gibbs!" Interrupted Abby.

"Abs, hold on okay?" He said calmly.

"There's more?" She questioned crying openly now.

Tony began to move toward her, but Ziva simply got behind Abby and put both her arms around her shoulders and held on to hear the rest. Needing the contact Abby reached out with one hand and took Tony's and placed her other on Ziva's arm.

"He has a concussion, but they said his head injury was fairly minor and not a large concern."

Reading between the lines Tony bit off the question, afraid of the answer. "Besides the bleeding, the broken bones and the head trauma…what is their huge concern?"

"McGee has some swelling around his spine. There's so much they can't get a clear picture of what's causing it. The good news is they can't find any fractures on the x-rays, so they are hoping it is just muscle damage." Gibbs finished.

"What are his chances?" Ziva questioned getting right to the point.

"He's got a 60% chance of making it through the surgery. After that his chances go up every hour." Giving them another moment he waited to ask Abby about what McGee had said.

"Abby?"

"Yeah." She sniffled.

"I need to ask you something. It's going to be confusing and hard to hear."

"Okay." Gripping tighter to her friends, Abby waited for Gibbs question.

"McGee regained consciousness in the ER, and he made one of the nurses promise to tell you to 'check in Jethro's collar.' Does that mean anything to you?" He asked.

"What…Oh my God! He did it. He actually did it!" Abby exclaimed smiling slightly.

"Did what Abs?" Gibbs asked trying to stay calm.

"Oh, sorry. McGee and I had a conversation a couple of months ago. He was having a hard time with the implications of one of his cases and we were discussing ways he could protect the data. He made the off-hand comment that he should just download the information and hide it." Taking a deep breath she continued, back at her usual lightening speed. "I was just kidding around and said he should hide it inside Jethro's new collar. I mean come on who would suspect his dog, let alone get close enough to him without loosing a limb or two, unless it was someone Tim really trusted. Jethro has become very protective lately. I think he could sense Tim was worried about something."

"There's something else. McGee also said that faith and grace need to stay with Jethro. Ring any bells?"

"No, not right off the bat, but I'll think about it." She answered.

"Abs!" Gibbs stopped her before she could take off rambling again, only to have her cut him off.

"Wait! I bet this had to do with the locked files on McGee's system!"

The realization hit Tony and Ziva and immediately they began to worry. If this had to do with those files this was something really big.

"What files?" Gibbs growled out. He knew it wasn't their fault, but he was wound way to tight right now.

"There were some locked files that McGee had worked on while he was with Cyber Crimes. All three have been opened and updated since he rejoined your team. Uh…and Gibbs, your clearance codes aren't high enough for me to get into them, and that's only providing that I could break through Tim's security once we got the clearance to get to them in the first place." Abby said hesitantly.

"Excuse me." Gibbs said.

"Well boss." Tony interjected. "It would seem that the Pro…McGee now has higher security clearance than you."

"Damn it! Fine. I'll make some calls and see if I can get this mess sorted out. Tony you take Abby to McGee's place and see about that dog. Ziva go ahead and come to the hospital, bring all the files we have access to. You can sit with Sarah and go through them here. Abby I have already called in someone to finish with the physical evidence, but I want you to put all electronic evidence, security tapes and cameras included, under lock and key."

"Gibbs wait!" Abby exclaimed before he could hang up. "The files that were locked. There's more. They aren't NCIS files. The files look like they have the coding for CIA or NSA."

"Okay…Good work Abs. Once you and Tony finish at McGee's apartment head this way and we'll meet up here to discuss what we've found. Make sure you get his laptop before you leave. Tony call ahead this time so the agents guarding his apartment don't try and shoot you guys."

Gibbs hung up to a veritable chorus.

"Yes Sir!" from Abby.

"On it Boss!" from Tony.

And as usual silence from Ziva.

At least they all had something to focus on. All he had was the interminable waiting. Waiting to hear their progress, waiting to have is phone calls returned, waiting to know if McGee would make it through surgery so he could wake up and tell them what the hell was going on.

Well, hopefully Vance would have some ideas. Damn it, if that SOB wasn't starting to grow on him.


	9. On the Street Where You Live

Pulling up to McGee's apartment Tony risked a sidelong look at Abby. During their drive her nervous chatter had gotten less and less until it had stopped all together. He had tried to keep her mind occupied, but the closer they had gotten the shorter her answers became. Parking close to the stairs, Tony reached out and touched her shoulder. He felt her jerk. Then saw her close her eyes.

"He's got a walk up." Abby said softly.

"What?" He asked confused.

Looking at him her eyes wet. "His apartment, it's a walk up. I mean he loves this place. God knows he could afford a better place, but he just says this is home. What if he can't…"

"Oh, Abs. You can't think like that. No one has said anything about there being that kind of damage."

"Yeah, but spinal injuries are tricky that way. The doctors are probably not even concerned with anything but saving his life right now…it would devastate him to have to move on top of everything else." She replied looking up to where she knew his apartment window was.

"Hey…hey Abby. Look at me." When she turned her face to him, he continued. "It won't do Tim any good if we start looking for problems before we know they exist. Let's just get through one thing at a time."

"You're right. Do you think we should pack him a bag while we're here? Because you know he'll probably want some of his own stuff at the hospital right?"

Giving her hand a quick squeeze, Tony answered. "I think he'd like that. Wouldn't be McGeek…sorry McGee with out his accessories right!?!"

Giving a small laugh Abby turned and got out of the car. Following her up the stairs he pulled a slim black leather case out of his back pocket.

"Ah, Tony you know I have a key right?"

"Oh, right." Then grinning a little, he said. "But my way's more fun!"

Grinning back at him her tears going unshed, Abby led the way to the third floor. Turning down the hallway Tony suddenly grabbed her arm and jerked her behind him as he quickly took his weapon out of its holster. Holding his finger to his lips to keep her quiet he pointed down toward McGee's apartment door. It was standing wide open, as was the door of the apartment next door. Approaching slowly they heard a loud bark and an enthusiastic German shepherd came barreling out the door. Jethro came thundering down the hallway right at them practically dragging a young girl with short, straight, black hair and the face of pixie straight out of one McGee's games.

Giggling the young girl called out, "Jethro, stop! Hey come on you're gonna pull my arm off in a sec!"

He just kept on coming. The girl had not seen Tony or Abby yet. She seemed to be to busy trying to keep the dog, who was just slightly bigger than herself and certainly stronger, under control. She couldn't have been more than 13 or 14 years old. Jethro, it appeared, was eager to greet a now laughing, crying Abby who simply plopped down onto her knees and threw her arms around his furry neck when he got close enough for her to get around Tony, still frozen with his weapon drawn. The young girl however came to a stand still when she looked up and caught sight of Tony. Her huge brown eyes were all for his gun.

Coming to his senses he slowly holstered his SIG and held up his hands, "hey, it's alright. We work with Tim and when I saw the door was open I…" Giving her the classic DiNozzo smile he just shrugged. "Gut reaction. Sorry for scaring you." He finished trying to put her at ease.

Returning his smile, and trying to look like she hadn't been about to wet herself, she replied. "It's no big deal. I guess it must be in your training right?" Seeing his puzzled look she continued. "I recognize you guys…you're Tony, and you're Abby!" She said finally letting the excitement in her voice show. "Tim's got some pictures of you guys on his computer."

Coming out of the apartment next to Tim's was a woman who had to be the girl's mother. Genetics like that didn't lie. She was a taller and more mature version of her fairy like daughter. Calling with a laugh in her voice, "Grace, you have to be quieter. You are going to wake up the entire building…"

Seeing her daughter cornered by a strange man she stopped dead in her tracks her own brown eyes going dark with fury and fear. Then she spotted her daughter's excited face. One look at Abby who was still squatting on the floor with Jethro, and instantly her face went back to warm and friendly.

"Mom, look! It's Tony and Abby, you know Tim's friends from work! He's shown you the pictures."

"Yes. I apologize for my initial reaction." She said pointedly to Tony, who had noted her earlier expression. "I'm Faith Chandler and this young hooligan is my daughter Grace. Is she okay?" Faith asked looking down at Abby as she approached them.

"Yeah." Came Abby's voice, slightly muffled by Jethro's thick fur.

"Nice to meet you both." Tony said segueing neatly into his charming self. "I didn't realize McGee had such lovely neighbors. No wonder he won't move. OW! Abby!" Tony yelped rubbing his shin where she had punched him.

Laughing Grace looked at the mother and said. "Told you there was no way Tim was exaggerating about Tony. No one could make that stuff up! Did you really superglue his head to his desk?"

She closed her mouth quickly and mumbled, "sorry" when Faith gave her "the look." It was the same one that all children dread seeing on their mother's face. Tony wondered briefly if Gibbs had learned that look from his own mother. Shuddering to himself at the thought he changed his mind. There was no way Gibbs had had a mother. He must have been hatched from an egg or something.

Standing Abby laughed, truly laughed, at the look on Tony's face and said to Grace. "Hi, I'm Abby and I officially like you."

Sighing at her daughter who giggled as she shook Abby's hand, Faith extended her hand to Tony and then to Abby.

"Tim isn't home yet and Grace was going to let Jethro out one last time before we went to bed." Faith explained. "You are more than welcome to wait for him here. We're usually home in the evenings, and since we are right next door it became easier for us to look after Jethro when Tim has to work late than for him to continue paying the dog walker."

"Abs, why don't you go down with Grace while I talk to Ms. Chandler." Tony suggested, sensing the woman realized something was wrong.

"Sure." She replied, knowing what was about to happen. "So Gracie, has Tim ever told you how he and Jethro came to be man, and man's best friend."

The chatter continued as they walked down the stairs and out of sight. Grace didn't look like a clueless teenager, but the information would be better coming from her mother. Plus, even though it had taken a minute Tony had finally put two and two together. They were the Faith and Grace that McGee had been talking about, and that was something he didn't want to discuss with the daughter in the room.

"I suppose you are eventually going to tell me what's going on right?" Faith asked, her warm manner never faltering.

"Sure, let's go inside." Tony sighed leading the way into Tim's apartment.

Heading straight for the bedroom he waited till he heard her behind him and began.

"Ms. Chandler." He said pulling a duffle bag out of the closet.

"Please, call me Faith. It seems only right under the circumstances."

"Thanks." Making his way around the room Tony began putting things into the bag. The methodical packing let him detach himself from what he had to say. "Tonight Tim was injured when a car hit him on the Waverly campus. We don't know the extent of his injuries yet…he's still in surgery." He continued telling her what little they knew about his condition, not having the energy to make the millions of jokes he normally would have while riffling through McGee's neatly folded underwear. Tonight his thoughts were preoccupied on how to approach what McGee had told the nurse.

While Tony made his way to Tim's little bathroom, Faith took a moment to calm her breathing, which had become shallow the moment she heard the words "hit by a car." Her heart was racing. One thought was whirling through her mind. "Had they been found?" Frantically working out the pros and cons she quickly made her decision. If Tim trusted these people with his life, so could she. Especially since she had trusted Tim with Grace's and her own.

As Tony came back into the bedroom and put the small toiletry bag into the duffle, he looked at Faith. "There's something else. It might make complete sense to you, but I might just sound like a crazy man. McGee regained consciousness in the ER and said something about Faith and Grace staying with Jethro. When we met you guys I thought it might be that he just wanted for you guys to watch the dog while he was recovering, but the wording is wrong. I keep thinking he would have said that Jethro needed to stay with Faith and Grace not the other way around. It's just not how McGee thinks, injured or not. Plus there's this other thing he said about Abby…does any of this make sense to you?"

Nearly at his wits end, he sat on the bed beside her and rubbed his hands over his face. Thinking that this woman probably thought he was insane Tony just stayed with his head in his hands waiting for her reply.

"Agent DiNozzo…Tony. I think we have a lot to talk about. Before I explain, I need to get a few things from our apartment, so we can leave as soon as possible. You are welcome to join me, but I assure you that your instincts are correct. Grace and I need to stay with Jethro and with you guys."

With that, she put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a warm squeeze. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Tony gaped up at her. She smiled sadly and walked out of the room.

"Oh, hell." He thought. "Gibbs was not going to like this."


	10. Anything Can Happen

**A/N: **_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate the positive feedback. Glad you are enjoying the story. I know you are all anxious for me to get on with the plot, but I wanted to put in a little of the brother sister relationship from Sarah's point of view. Then I promise to get back to the good stuff…and on that note let us get on with it!_

In the third floor waiting room of the Bethesda surgical wing, Agent Gibbs was pacing. His call to NCIS Director Vance had not given him much to go on. Gibbs had made vague excuses about looking into a couple of cases that involved classified material, wanting to see how much the new Director actually trusted him. Much to his surprise Vance had been the one to mention that there had been a few cases McGee had worked that involved other agencies. Promising to make some calls, he had told Gibbs that he would do what he could to get them the information needed to solve the case. Knowing that most of the Director's motivation stemmed from keeping the agency safe, Gibbs conceded that he had told him more than he thought he would. Vance was good at the politics, that's why he had been appointed Director, but he was not one to give people the run-around. Vance either just said yes or no. Yes, Vance would make those calls.

Looking over at the other two people in the room, Gibbs had to smile. Who would have thought that the wild and brash Sarah McGee would have attached herself so firmly to the older ME. At first glance one might think they were family waiting together to hear about a loved one, and in a way they were. There was still palpable tension and worry in the room, but Sarah seemed content to let Ducky regale her with his infamous stories. Every once in a while she would even put in one of her own.

"Then your brother, bless him, managed to get himself into a patch of poison ivy. I must say it was one of the worst reactions I have ever seen. He was scaring small children and adults alike!"

Laughing softly she retaliated. "If you think that's bad you should have seen and heard him when Mom got me a kitten for my 6th birthday."

"Oh, dear."

"Yeah, Tim had been at a friend's house most of the day, so of course I had taken Rasputin on a tour of every room in the house. And before you ask, yes I named my kitten Rasputin. I was obsessed with the movie _Anastasia _at the time. We stayed for an especially long time in Tim's room because normally he didn't let me in there if he could help it."

Chuckling softly, Gibbs sidled over because he knew where this was headed and he wanted to hear this for himself. It was not often that they got an up-close and personal look at the life of pre-McGee.

"You can only imagine. So the next morning my Mom goes to wake him up for school, which was unusual because he was always up and ready early." Sarah continued rolling her eyes. "As soon as she opened the door she starts screeching for my dad. Of course I came running, not wanting to miss the action. Poor Tim was sitting in the middle of his bed, a half use roll of toilet paper in his lap, his nose beet red, and squinting at us through eyes that were all but swollen shut. He was loudly telling Mom that he was fine and that he felt great. It seems that he and his little friend Adam had gone skinny-dipping in the river behind Adam's house, after being specifically told not to. By the way my birthday is in February. Tim had spent the entire night in misery, because he didn't want to get in trouble for catching a cold. Needless to say my sweet little Rasputin quickly became an outside cat. In the end he felt so bad for ruining my birthday present that he instantly forgave me for being in his room. Tim always had a problem with misplaced guilt, not that I ever let him get away with anything."

Laughing slightly at the story Gibbs resumed his pacing. In reality he was impressed. Since the incident in the parking lot Sarah had really held herself together. McGee was lucky to have someone who cared so much about him. Although it was easy to see the affection went both ways. It kind of reminded him of Tim and Tony. In fact Tony was probably the big brother Tim had never wanted.

Entering the room weighed down with a banker's box and shoulder bag, Ziva cautiously made her way into the room. Gibbs crossed to take the box from her, shaking his head to indicate that they still had not heard anything. Giving him the box she just nodded and like before crossed immediately to Sarah.

"Z! I'm so glad you're here now." Sarah said beginning to tear up again.

"Of course. I said I would come." The older woman said as she embraced her. Then with sister-like affection Ziva pushed Sarah's hair back and framed her face with her hands. "How are you doing? And do not lie to me like you would to Tim."

"Okay, considering." She replied shakily. "I just wish they would tell me something. This waiting is really frustrating and scary. You know?" Then really noticing the boxes for the first time Sarah asked, "what's all that stuff?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, just some items from work. Tim has told you that Gibbs is a slave walker, yes?"

"Driver." Gibbs said from behind Ziva, letting the comment slide without a head slap because no one wanted Sarah to know about this not being an accident yet.

Sarah smiled up at him when Ziva visibly winced. Grinning back at her over his junior agent's head, Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and sat down next to Ducky.

Sarah led Ziva over to the chairs and pulled her down, sandwiching herself between Ziva and Ducky. Pulling the open the bag she had set on the ground Ziva took out a thick file. Handing it across to Gibbs she said.

"Here is the most promising lead after the first three we discussed."

Taking the file Gibbs silently opened it and began to study. Every now and then he would point something out to Ducky, speaking in quiet tones, letting the two women comfort each other softly. After awhile Ducky gave him a nudge and pointed to them. Gibbs had to contain his surprise. Who would have thought their big, bad assassin could be so maternal. Ziva had her arm around Sarah's shoulders and was allowing the younger woman to rest her head on her own. Sarah had one of her hands in Ziva's and the other was playing with the hem of the green scrubs she now wore. The small group remained where they were. Two in intense study and speculation, the other two in quiet conversation, until a tall, slender, black and white tornado tore into the room.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, GIBBS!" It cried crushing him in a full on tackle.

"Slow down, Abs." He said calmly hugging her back.

"Sorry Boss!" Said Tony rushing into the room behind Abby. "She kind of got away from me!"

"Do we know…have we heard…did they say?" Abby was all but vibrating from nerves and probably caffeine.

"No, he's still in surgery." Answered Sarah in a soft voice.

Scooting Ducky over, after giving him a hug of course, Abby leaned into Sarah and wrapped around both her and Ziva. Wallowing in the comfort that was Abby it took Sarah a moment to realize that behind Tony were a woman, a young girl and…Jethro! Right there in the hospital on his leash was her brother's idiot dog.

"Uh, hey Faith. Grace. Why are you here? I mean I know why you are here, but why is Jethro with you? I don't think that's allowed."

Gibbs eyes went sharp and simultaneously his gaze, along with Ziva's went right to Tony.

Faith and Grace…

"So I guess the gang's all here then!" Joked Tony.

Gibbs eyes met Faith's big brown ones for the first time. She soberly gave him a nod that seemed to say, "I will explain. Just not now."

She knew exactly what was going on. Gibbs was willing to bet his coffee on it, well maybe not HIS coffee, but definitely DiNozzo's latte.


	11. There is Life Outside Your Apartment

**A/N: **_Just what has everyone's favorite Probie been up to…now we find out! FYI I have very little computer programming knowledge so I just made a bunch of stuff up. Don't know if any of it is possible, but it sounded good to me!_

Gibbs bided his time. Letting introductions, and pleasantries get out of the way. Then he looked over to Ducky.

"DiNozzo! David! With me." Said Gibbs.

Excusing herself Ziva got up to follow them into the hallway. With a silent nod of understanding the older gentleman distracted Abby, Sarah and the young Grace.

"So how did you manage to get Jethro up here, let alone into the building?"

Grace smiled and said. "Oh, that was all Abby!"

Once they were out of earshot Gibbs got straight to the point. "What the hell is going on DiNozzo?"

"Well Boss…I uh…Well I don't really know. When I told Faith what had happened she said they needed to come with us. She didn't really elaborate, just quietly insisted. Seeing as how what McGee said made some kind of sense to her I didn't argue. I got the feeling that she would explain once we all got here and settled." Tony said in a rush, not wanting to incite the anger of Gibbs.

Before Gibbs had a chance to reply Ziva spoke up. "I think we need to tell Sarah what is going on. We cannot leave her alone, she is a witness, and besides that she is far from stupid. She will begin to notice something is not right. Up to now she has not had time to think properly. She will soon figure it out."

"She's right Boss." Tony interjected. "Sarah is a mini-McGeek only without most of the geek."

"Yeah, and unlike her brother she will push us for answers." Gibbs said with a wry smile. "Tony, what how much do you think the kid knows?" He continued, his mind back on the task at hand.

"Who Grace? I got the feeling that she knows a whole lot if not everything. When her mother told her to get her bag, she just nodded and was ready in like 10 minutes. That's way faster than any teenager, let alone woman I know. They were prepared for something like this Boss." Tony explained.

"Do you think she would stay with Ducky and Sarah while we talked to the mother?" Holding up his hand before Ziva could object. "We need to know what we're up against before we tell her anything."

Once they were all in agreement, Tony walked back out to the waiting room. Looking up Faith saw him and as if reading his thoughts gave him a small nod of assent and got up.

"Grace, I am going to get some coffee. Will you be okay here with Sarah, Abby and…I'm sorry I forgot your name sir."

"Please, dear, just call me Ducky."

"Ducky? Alright, would any of you like anything?"

A small chorus of no's were sent her way. She smiled gently and crossed to follow Tony out of the room. She was unsurprised when he led her into an unused exam room a few feet down the hall.

Before any of them could speak she motioned for quiet. "If you would indulge me for a moment."

Pulling a slim black sensor of some kind out of her pocket, she proceeded to cover every inch of the room. Nodding with apparent satisfaction she turned it off and replaced it.

"Thank you." Seeing their faces, she explained. "It's a bug detector, my own design actually. I would now be happy to explain and answer any questions you may have."

At the three distinctive looks she got; one puzzled, on an intense stare, and the last a look of patience, she sighed.

"I see I need to start at the beginning. My name is Faith Chandler. For the last 20 years I have been working as an encryption specialist for the NSA. About 5 months ago the project I was working on began to stall. It was soon discovered that there was someone selling information out of our office. This project, and I will explain that later, is of top priority for our nation's communication networks. My superiors decided that it would be best for my family and I to disappear so I could finish my work away from prying eyes. I had the encryption skills, but I needed someone with programming and hacking skills to finish, so Grace and I were moved here to Washington. I found out later that your Director Vance owed my boss a favor, and apparently he called it in. The next thing I knew we were living next door to one Special Agent Timothy McGee of NCIS. No, Agent DiNozzo," she said seeing the small leer on Tony's face. "There is nothing romantic between Tim and myself. I'm married. My husband is a Navy Seal Commander, currently deployed to God only knows where. The plan was to keep him in the field, or training until my work was finished. It would have been very hard for him to up and vanish without suspicion, and he would be very easy to trace to us while on leave. So except for the odd letter or secure phone call he is staying away for our safety."

Ziva looked curiously at the woman. For a civilian she seemed awfully accepting of her current situation, so she asked. "It must be difficult for you and your daughter to hide who you are and where you are from, yes?"

"For me it is simply keeping my family safe while serving my country to the best of my ability. For Grace, well for her putting on another face is easy." Faith's eyes glowed with pride. "She is often times to smart for her own good, and has an uncanny ability for lying. As a mother that pains me, but in this case it makes me feel safe knowing that she could and would be able to talk her way out of most confrontations."

Thinking he already knew the answer Gibbs asked. "Why McGee?"

"When your Director contacted me upon arrival he explained that he had several programmers that were up for the job technically, but he had one that had been an active member of a field team. I went through the files he gave me and ended up agreeing that a trained field agent, especially one as brilliant as Tim would be more likely to sense if something was off before just a normal tech. It seems that he had anticipated my decision because my instructions were to wait for contact to be made, and that night Tim knocked on my door and invited Grace and myself to dinner. After Grace went to bed, he explained who he was and joked about how handy it was that we were neighbors."

"Smooth Probie…" Tony joked, then winced and rubbed his head. "Sorry Boss."

"So what exactly have you been working on, and what does this have to do with that damn dog?"

Laughing Faith answered. "Actually the whole Jethro thing was simply a way for Tim to alert Grace and myself that something was wrong. If Jethro didn't have a collar on that meant that someone was on to us. Kind of like a safe word you know? If he was caught or interrogated he would say that the information was in Jethro's collar. Then Tim came up with the idea that if something were to happen to him physically or on the job he would try and let us know by sending someone from his team to get him. You see, every time he left the house Jethro came to our apartment, that way no one would catch us by surprise."

"Smart. McGee's really good at this sneaky thing." Quipped Tony bracing himself for the head slap, it never came.

"Anyway, to put it simply I was working on a new way of encrypting secure messages. I was trying to use a morphing encryption that could only be decrypted by a specific code entered in a specific time frame. The significant part of this is that the decryption code is only given to the person receiving the message and by using a random morphing program there is no pattern to find. If intercepted the encrypted message will keep changing at random for up to 8 years without repeating the same code twice. It also never stays in one long enough to be frozen for someone to try and decipher the coding. For everyone's safety the specific time frame is entered by the person sending the message." Faith explained using the simplest terms she knew.

"I take it you and McGee are the only ones who know which code goes with which cipher? Gibb questioned a worried look coming into his eyes.

"Actually no. I would pick a cipher at random. Then assign a numeric ID. Tim did the same for all of the codes. Then he wrote a program that would automatically match the cipher to the code with the same ID."

"How close are you to completion?" Ziva asked.

"Very. That's why I insisted Grace and I come with you." Then smiling at Tony, "and why I packed so many electronics and had Abby do the same at Tim's apartment. Once the project is done and out of our hands there is no way to recreate exactly what we did. Even if someone managed to get their hands on both of us, if we no longer have the data there is nothing for us to give them. Unfortunately for Tim, the last part is mostly his. Agent Gibbs, we have to finish this. It would take months if not years for someone else to become familiar enough with his work in order for it to go into affect."

At her last words, things became clear. The only one who could finish this was McGee, and someone wanted to slow him down. If not stop him all together. Taking in the shocked and slightly shaken faces of his other two agents he just closed his eyes, there was no way this could get much worse. At that moment Gibbs cell phone began to chirp.

"Gibbs. When? What was the cause? Well was anyone hurt? Fine. Let me know what you find." Clicking his phone shut he looked at Faith. "Well it seems that someone really didn't want you to finish this. I'm sorry, but there was an explosion of some sort in your building. Both of your apartments are gone."

Looking shaken, but resigned Faith stated. "Then it's a good thing I brought everything with me."

Knowing they couldn't really do anything until McGee was out of surgery and they knew just how bad it was, they all began the walk back to the waiting room. Everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts.

Tony was thinking about how they were going to manage some secret escape to a safe house for a seriously injured man.

Faith couldn't help but think about how this might possibly soon be over and hoping that she didn't lose a really close friend in the process.

Ziva's thoughts were focused on the technicalities of keeping someone safe inside a hospital where it was ridiculously easy to get in and out unobserved.

And Gibbs…well he was wondering just what in the hell they were going to tell Sarah McGee.


	12. The Hardest Part of Love

Every time the doors opened, Sarah's head would jerk up her eyes lit with hope and fear. For the last two hours it was someone else's name they would call, and inevitably she would fall unwillingly back into the conversation that was floating around her. She had tried to keep up, but it was almost 3:00am and she was tired. Tired and her face was beginning to throb again. This time in beat with the headache that had been building for the last half hour. So she wasn't good under stress. It was times like this that she was glad Tim was usually the worrier in the family. He was always there to shoulder the load and tell her everything would be okay. She never believed it when someone else said it, but when Tim told her everything would be fine she believed him no questions asked. Only this time, he wasn't here to tell her that.

Noticing Sarah reach up and rub her temple for the third time in the last five minutes Faith walked over and did what came naturally to her.

"Hey sweetie. That must be one killer headache you've got going on. When was the last time you took anything?" She asked knowing they must have given her something when the EMTs checked her out.

"Doesn't matter. I'm fine." She replied trying to be brave.

The others watched quietly, and let Faith do the talking. Even Ziva who had taken on the job of being her surrogate family let the older woman take the lead. She felt that it was most likely not in Sarah's best interest for her to shove the pain medication down her throat like she would have done with anyone else.

Kneeling so her face was level with Sarah's Faith pressed on. "If you don't take care of yourself how are you going to take care of Tim? Right now you can barely function, I know this is a terrible situation, but we all just want to help you. So for me would you please let me get you something?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry; it's just all so…you know huge. I can't really get my mind wrapped around it all." Sarah replied. "Plus I know there's more going on. Gibbs just hasn't decided what to tell me yet. I think that he thinks I'll break or something."

Ziva gave Gibbs and 'I told you so' face, Tony and Abby both gave shocked laughs, and Gibbs just gave Sarah a small smile. As Faith walked over to her purse, Gibbs took her place kneeling next to Sarah.

"Knew you wouldn't beat around the bush. The truth is I don't know what I need to tell you yet. Some of this is classified, and some is just purely speculation. So until we get some more details let's just say there's a possibility that this was not an accident." He stated honestly.

"I kinda figured you know. There was no other reason for all of you to just not meet us at the hospital. Thank you for telling me." Sarah gave a small sigh of relief when she reached up to take the pills from Faith and the bottle of water Grace was holding out for her.

Since they now all had that out of their systems everyone resumed their waiting. All of them had their own holding pattern. Ducky was comforting Abby, while Grace kept up mostly cheerful chatter trying to keep everyone's spirits lifted. Tony resumed his seat to window to seat dance. Ziva simply gave Sarah a physical grounding point. Faith taking on the role of mother well flitted from group to group offering what support she could where it was needed most at the time. And Gibbs…well he was Gibbs. He just stood silently sipping his coffee. When one ran out he was supplied with another, all the while keeping a silent vigil on his team. His family, and the members of that family were all waiting for the moment when those doors opened for them. When it finally did they all froze.

"Timothy McGee?"

Gibbs, as usual was the first to recover. "Yes."

The young doctor looked up surprised when eight anxious people and one very large dog quickly surrounded him.

"Ah…okay then. Mr. McGee…"

"Agent McGee." Tony corrected.

"Of course. My name is Dr. Grant. I was Agent McGee's primary surgeon. I'll be honest he has surprised us all and has come through the surgery surprisingly well. We were able to repair all of the internal damage and get the bleeding under control more quickly than anticipated, and once that was done most of his vitals stabilized rapidly. We managed to repair the damage to his lungs as well, though we will have to watch carefully for signs of infection and pneumonia. The repairs to his arm and leg are what took so long, but should heal well. While he was still under sedation we were able to get a good picture of his spine and it is undamaged. To put it in it's simplest terms he has a severely sprained back."

They all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Smiling at them the Dr. Grant continued. "His condition is still very serious. There are several complications that we need to watch for, but at this point as his family there is no reason for you to not be hopeful. Barring any extreme complications he should make a full recovery. It will be long and undoubtedly painful, but nothing suggests he won't come back from this physically."

Smiles of varying degrees crossed all their faces. Sarah turned into Ziva and began to cry again, this time out of relief. Tony gave a loud whoop that had Jethro jumping on him, and in the moment he goofily gave the dog a smacking kiss right on his wet nose. Grace smiled and took her mother's hand while Abby was bouncing around hugging everything that moved, including one very surprised doctor. Gibbs and Ducky simply looked on in relief at their pseudo family, grateful that it would remain whole.

After they all quieted down the doctor finished, "Agent McGee is in recovery now. He should be ready for transfer to the ICU soon. We will keep him there overnight and if he keeps improving at this rate we will be able to move him into a private room sometime tomorrow."

"When can we see him?" Came a small hesitant voice, and it was not the one everybody had expected to hear.

Turning to address the young dark haired teenager the doctor answered. "Once we have moved him out of recovery you may see him. Since he will be in the ICU I can only allow family, and then no more than two at a time."

"Well that's us! The McGee clan!" Spouted Tony giving his best smile.

"The emergency personnel told me that only his sister was here." The doctor countered with slight suspicion.

"Yeah. Sarah was the first to get here seeing as she was at the scene of the accident. But you know, she called in the troops and here we are!" Tony shot back, lying through his teeth, but was the kind of thing he tended to get away with.

Gibbs lifted his coffee to cover the smile. If anyone could talk them into that room, without bloodshed, it would be DiNozzo.

"Okay…but still I must insist on only two of you in there at a time." The doctor said giving in. When asked later he would tell his colleagues that the icy stare from the short brunette gave him the willies. "A nurse will be out to let you know when the first two can go in."

"Doctor, I would like to speak to you in more detail about young Timothy's condition." Seeing the man's confusion Ducky recovered quickly. "I am a doctor myself, and his uncle…well great uncle actually, but that just makes me feel old. Dr. Donald Mallard…" Ducky continued to prattle on as he and the younger now slightly frazzled doctor walked down the hallway, most likely to speak in his office.

"Sarah, I know that you need to go in first, but I have to ask you to let either Tony, Ziva or myself go with you. This was intentional, and even with the MP's on the door I would feel better if there was a trained agent in the room at all times." Gibbs said quickly before anyone could argue. "Abs, calm down. After Sarah you are the very next in line."

She nodded silently. Deep down Abby knew that McGee had a real family, but he was her very special Timmy. She had to see him, touch him herself. Only then would she really believe that he was okay. Knowing her duty, Abby gave Sarah's hand a squeeze of understanding and acceptance of her place in the scheme of things.

Smiling up at the outwardly emotional Goth beside her, Sarah squeezed her hand back and quietly said. "He feels the same way about you, you know." Then turning to her other friend she asked. "Z would you go with me? I want to see him and at the same time I'm scared to see him like this."

"Yes I will go with you." Ziva replied feeling guilty at the slight lift her heart gave when she realized she had been hoping to be the one to go. Well…that was something she would have to think about.

Tony only pouted for a moment, and then he realized he wouldn't have to deal with an emotional woman while trying to keep his own worry in check. He was silently relieved. Abby he could deal with, but he wasn't so sure about Sarah. McGee was a great big brother and he didn't want to have to try and fill those shoes. It would kill him when he failed.

Back to their waiting game, but this time with everyone's heart a little lighter Gibbs surveyed the room once more. He watched as Abby joined the Sarah, Ziva huddle, and as Faith and Grace took up the opening left by Ducky. Seeing the range of emotions play over Tony's face, he wondered if Tony realized that he had already taken up the mantel of big brother and excelled at it. Gibbs had also seen what had gone over both Abby and surprisingly Ziva's face. There might be trouble there, but with everyone's feelings a little close to the surface right now it might be nothing. He would keep an eye on the two of them in any case. It never failed to amaze him how they had all come together to form this odd little family, and he knew his place in it. As the patriarch of sorts he would let Sarah and Ziva go in first. Then followed by Abby and Tony, Gibbs didn't think either one realized that Tony needed to see his Probie in person as much as Abby did. That's why he would send them together. Abby would act as an emotional buffer of sorts. It was hard, but it was his duty to see to the needs of his family before his own. So he would wait, and he would be there. Then eventually when they had all eased their minds he would go in and check on his youngest agent finally easing his own mind. For now at least.

Sighing he turned back to the window. Soon they were all going to have to face the implications of the attack, and figure out how they were going to keep McGee safe long enough to finish what he had started the night he knocked on Faith Chandler's door.


	13. Not While I'm Around

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay in updating. Here's the new chapter hope it's been worth the wait! Once again, thanks for all the kind reviews! It's nice to know you are enjoying the story!_

Sarah grasped Ziva's hand a little tighter when they got to the doors of the ICU. She was really trying to put on a brave face in front of everyone, but she was down to the bone terrified. Being honest with herself, she realized she really wanted her parents here. She had never had to be the strong one, the adult. Oh, God she hated this.

Putting her fears aside Sarah allowed Ziva to lead her through the door. She let out a small cry of alarm when she saw him. There he was, Tim, her kind of geeky and strong of heart Special Agent older brother. She had been right. He looked broken, physically broken. It was evident the left side of his body had taken the worst of the damage. His face was bruised, there were casts on both his leg and arm, but worst of all were the wires and tubes. He looked like some kind of science experiment gone horribly wrong. Monitors and IV lines beeping, humming, dripping; it was some kind of high-tech band-aid keeping him together. The doctor had warned them that he was on a ventilator for now, but assured that it would come out when he regained consciousness. Shaking herself out of her stupor Sarah dropped Ziva's hand and all but ran to Tim's side. Grabbing his good hand she proved to herself that he was real.

Letting Sarah have some privacy Ziva stood by the door and studied her teammate, her friend. It was startling to see him so pale and his face so still and blank. Having seen him sleep at his desk many times, Ziva knew that even in sleep McGee's face was usually so animated. You could simply always see his mind at work whether he was asleep or awake. At this moment it would be a relief for anything even pain to animate those too still features. Still with all of this there was something niggling in the back of her mind. Why leave him alive? It just didn't make sense, more than that it made her fear that this was not over. Quite possibly this was just the beginning. Ziva was brought out of her quiet reverie when Sarah began to speak softly.

"Timothy Michael McGee, wake up! What? You're not done scaring me…or is this just an attempt for you to get some attention? Poor planning there Timmy. If you aren't awake no one can fawn all over you." Sarah was rambling in what he referred to as her spoiled brat voice. "Yeah, I'm talking to you mister. Now it's time to wake up…please…please wake up Tim. I need you to tell me it's all going to be okay."

Sarah's voice broke as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Ziva crossed to the younger woman and put her hand over where Sarah's hand was on Tim's.

"I can't know for sure…until he tells me Z. Tim has never lied to me, so if he'll just wake up and tell me it's all okay I can believe it."

"Well then McGee, it looks like you are just going to have to wake up soon then yes?" Ziva said to the still form in the bed.

"The doctor said that his head was okay right?"

"Yes, but remember with everything else they have him on a great deal of medication. If he does wake up soon he will likely be in a great deal of pain. I don't believe I have ever seen McGee take more than some aspirin so seeing him on high doses of pain killers should be amusing…" Ziva said trying to stick to the truth while lightening the mood.

Giving a small snort Sarah looked up at her and replied. "You have no idea. Tim on drugs of any kind is hilarious. He tends to be very truthful. Which is why you have to watch him closely, he gets embarrassed and tries to ignore the pain. He will push it to the very limit if you don't keep an eye out. When he had his wisdom teeth removed Mom actually caught him trying to hide his pills after he told her that we all hated her chicken curry recipe."

Now it was Ziva's turn to laugh softly. "Yes, he would attempt to endure the pain if he could keep from hurting another's feelings."

"See Tim. You have to wake up now so Ziva can see how much fun you are on pain medication. Plus if you don't I'll tell Tony about that summer you went to camp! Or better yet I'll tell them all about Mr. Binky!"

The doctor told them that since there was very little head trauma that he would most likely regain consciousness in the next few hours, and of all the things to get a reaction, Mr. Binky seemed to do the trick. Sarah's eyes went wide when the large hand in hers gave a small jerk. She immediately stood and watched his face carefully. The mobility of his features began to return, his eyes weren't open yet, but he was definitely beginning to come around. Ziva stared intently at him. When his hand had moved she had jumped back. Now seeing him look so impossibly young she began to encourage him.

"Yes, McGee. I know that it hurts, but you must wake up now so we can tell everyone."

He began to shift restlessly in the bed so Ziva prodded further. "We are all here for you. You are safe, come on now…open your eyes."

"Yeah, Tim come on." Sarah encouraged, rubbing his hand.

Then slowly but surely those brilliant green eyes began to flutter open. Once, twice then on the third try they opened. Every emotion he felt upon waking could be clearly read in those telling eyes. First they radiated confusion, then realization, quickly showing relief when they rested on Sarah. Quickly realizing he couldn't talk he quickly began to panic. The two women hastily began to reassure him.

"Hey Tim you gotta calm down okay?" Sarah said.

When that didn't seem to work Ziva jumped in. "McGee!" She said sharply to get his attention. Then she softened. "You were in an accident. There is a tube down your throat to help you breathe; fighting it only makes it worse. I will go get the doctor and we will see if we can get it taken out, but only if you relax."

When he simply nodded she swiftly left the room.

Trying to take it all in Tim attempted to survey his body. He felt oddly detached and like he was floating. He knew there was pain, but right now he was still detached from it. Oh, how he wanted to slide back into oblivion, but somewhere in his fuzzy mind he knew that staying awake at this point was important. It was weird, but the left side of his body felt oddly heavy, well at least his arm and leg did. Trying to move and find a more comfortable position he realized that his muscles seemed lax and sluggish…hmm…that was odd. Not really able to focus on one thing for to long, he decided to focus on Sarah. She seemed to be talking to him. Squeezing her hand as best he could, Tim tried to show her that he heard her.

Sarah kept up a constant stream of words trying to keep him awake. Okay, and to keep herself from falling apart, but when she felt just how weak his attempt to squeeze her hand was she almost lost it again. Seeing his worried and pain filled eyes she knew that this time she had to be the strong one.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay. You are going to be fine. I know it hurts now, but just think of all the nice drugs you're going to get. You just have to hold on for me Tim. If you think that since you saved my life I am going to be any less annoying, boy are you delusional." She returned the slight smile he tried to give her. "Yeah, I knew that would get some kind of reaction. Love you…even if you are kind of pushy and annoying."

Sarah watched as her brother did what she asked. He held onto consciousness. Through those first waves of real pain he closed his eyes tightly. As a few tears streaked down his face, she did what she thought their mother would have done. Reaching up in an uncommon display of affection she wiped them away.

"Shh…I know." She whispered holding his hand and stroking his cheek. Hearing the door open Sarah gave him a quick smile. "Looks like Ziva found the doctor."

"Ah, Agent McGee. Glad to see you're back with us. I'm Dr. Grant." The young doctor said as he began to do a quick exam. "I just need to check a couple of things then we can see about getting that tube out okay?"

Tim just nodded slightly.

"Now Agent McGee for your comfort why don't we stick to blinking for now. One blink for yes, and two for no. Alright?"

Blinking once Tim acknowledged that he understood.

"Good. Now do you remember what happened?"

Some parts were fuzzy but Tim remembered the basics. He had been hit by a car. He blinked yes.

"Excellent. Any pain?"

At the grimace and definite single blink the doctor smiled kindly.

"In this case that's a good sign. Let's get that tube out and we'll see about upping your meds."

It was painful for Sarah and Ziva to watch, because clearly having a tube taken out of your throat was a painful experience. They realized it probably didn't help that the patient had to cough in order to get it out, and after the surgery with his broken ribs there was no way that felt pleasant. Winded and clearly exhausted after that small ordeal Dr. Grant helped Tim lean back onto the bed. Efficiently replacing the tube with an oxygen mask the doctor shifted his body so his patient was blocked from the two women in the room. After a couple of breaths, Tim felt the tightness in his chest ease. Watching some of the color return to his face Dr. Grant then replaced the mask with a nasal cannula and shifted once more so he was again in clear view to assure the other two in the room that their loved one was still okay.

"Miss McGee, why don't you ladies go and let everyone know that Agent McGee is awake. I need to do a quick examination, and then a nurse will be in to adjust his meds." The doctor said kindly.

Crossing over to the bed, Sarah leaned down and whispered. "Love you, I'll be back soon okay?"

In a raspy voice that didn't sound like his own Tim spoke for the first time. "Love you more." Grabbing her hand before she could turn and leave he looked right into her eyes and continued. "Everything's going to be okay."

Sarah could only nod. Quickly kissing his cheek she started toward the door.

"Ziva." Tim started.

She crossed to him, giving the doctor a look that suggested he should not try and stop her. "Yes, McGee."

"Need to talk to you guys…soon."

"Indeed. Faith and Grace are here and safely in our custody. So now you must concentrate on getting well. Do not worry about the rest, we will make sure you are safe." Picking up his hand Ziva linked her fingers in his. "We need you. So do not concern yourself, let us worry about you for once."

After he got over the shock of her first statement, he realized that his 'message' to Abby must have worked. He smiled at her with complete trust. "Thanks."

"We are all here for you Tim. Let the doctor check you out then try and rest. I will make sure Tony is quiet as a rat."

"Mouse…" He replied with a grin.

"Rat, mouse it does not really matter. I will use staples on his mouth if I must. You know how I love to threaten him with office supplies." Giving him a gleeful smile in return to his soft tired one Ziva sauntered out of the room.

Out in the hallway the two women shared a relieved embrace. Moving quickly and with more hope than either had since leaving the crime scene they hurried to the waiting room. Bursting through the doors wearing mile wide grins, Sarah gladly announced to the room.

"He's awake!"


	14. I Will Never Leave You

When Sarah and Ziva had made their announcement a unanimous sigh of relief swept through the room. Seeing the blatantly anxious look on Abby's face Sarah had announced that she and Tony could go on in after the doctor finished his exam. So now the pair were slowly making their way to McGee's room. They were having to go slowly because Abby had a death grip around Tony's waist and he was having to duck walk her down the hallway. As they came to the door Abby pulled them to a stop.

"Tony what's going to happen…I mean after…when he's okay?"

"I don't know Abs. We'll have to see what find out about the person or persons responsible for this. Don't worry we won't let anything else happen to him. Now let's get in there before the meds make him go back to the land of nod."

Pushing open the door they both pulled to a halt. Ziva had tried to prepare them, but how do you prepare yourself to see someone like this. Tony realized that with the exception of a small bump on the head and a dislocated shoulder he had never seen Tim injured, or sick for that matter. It was shocking. For Abby it was most of her worst nightmares come to life. She had seen them all in situations like this. Tony tended to put himself at risk and suffered his share of injuries, plus he had the plague. Gibbs got poisoned, shot and blown up. Ziva, well she was Ziva. She relived each of those moments over and over, but with Tim it was worse. Her subconscious took all of those other experiences and had superimposed his face on the others. Part of her knew that this day would come eventually, but there was this other part of her that truly believed the rest of them would keep her Timmy safe. That he could never really be hurt, but here he was and Abby was determined to be there for him.

So she let go of Tony's supporting hand and crossed to the bed. Grabbing his hand she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Timmy we're here okay." She said softly to him pushing his hair back off his forehead.

Watching Abby continue talking to McGee in her low husky surprisingly soothing voice, Tony shook himself out of his own thoughts. If she could be this calm, so could he. Breathing deeply he actually had to blink back tears before he crossed to the bed as well.

"Hey there Probie. Sure you wake up for your sister and the crazy a crazy ninja chick, but not for your best friend and the woman who could kill you and leave no forensic evidence."

"Shh…Tony! He needs his rest. Besides he knows we're here."

"Ow!" He whined when she slugged him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"That was for calling poor Tim names when you promised you wouldn't. Not till he is completely better." She hissed. "Now shut up!"

"Trying to sleep here…" came a raspy voice from the bed.

Abby jumped and had to restrain herself from getting in the bed with him, let alone hug him. However, seeing the pain in his eyes managed to simply lean down and kiss his cheek. Still holding his hand in her own.

"You're not supposed to scare me like that you know." She whispered in his ear before standing back up.

"Hey there kid. You look like crap you know?" Tony said smiling in relief.

"Thanks Tony." Tim's eyes said flicking toward him for a moment, then back to Abby.

"No problem." Tony was watching him closely trying to make sure that his Probie really was okay. "Do you need anything McGee?"

Tim's eyes shot back to him and he hesitantly replied. "Some water…please."

"Sure thing."

As Tony left the room Tim squeezed his eyes shut. "Shit…it really hurts Abs."

"I know. It's okay to admit it you know. No one expects you to be superman. Well now that you did defeat a car in battle maybe they will." She said jokingly, she just wanted to see him smile again.

He didn't disappoint her, giving a slightly lopsided smile he closed his eyes as Abby pulled the chair next to the bed so she could be as close to him as humanly possible. She placed their joined hands on her cheek as Tony came back with the water. Grabbing it from him, Abby leaned down and offered the straw to McGee. Apparently no one else was going to take care of her geek. Tony just stepped back and let her do what she needed to do. He knew his place was to lighten the mood and he did that well. Noticing that McGee's eyes were starting to droop again he took the glass from Abby and put it on the table.

"Go on to sleep Timmy. Rest and get strong, okay." Her eyes all for her Timmy she lulled him into sleep. Never letting go of his hand. Every now and she reached up to touch his face.

When he was sure Tim was asleep, Tony came around to the other side of the bed. No one but the doctor had been over there yet. The livid bruises, the casts, everything looked much worse from that side. It hurt him to know that there was still a chance for things to go wrong. McGee was still in danger from his injuries and from whoever the hell did this to him in the first place.

"I'm scared for him Tony." Abby sighed, her eyes never leaving Tim's face. "I love him you know. I just don't think that I'm what he needs. Sometimes I wish I was."

Placing his hand on Tim's shoulder Tony answered her. "I know Abs, but don't you think at some point you should let him decide. You could at least give him the choice to try again."

"But what if I break his heart? Again…"

"What if you don't…"

She let the words hang between them as they stayed in silence. They both watched closely for any signs of distress from the prone figure between them even though their reasons were different. Abby needed to take care of his hurts, make sure that he made it through this in one piece. Tony needed to protect him. It was that simple. Tim had been hurt, and they hadn't been there to do anything about it.

* * *

Back into the waiting room Ziva pulled Gibbs aside.

"We need to think about what happens next. Because Gibbs, you and I both know there is going to be a next." Ziva said quietly, the steel back in her voice and eyes.

"I know that Ziva. Jenkins team just called. They found the car." He said in a low deadly voice. "It had been torched, no evidence left. Turns out the car was stolen this evening out of a parking structure in Silver Springs. No security cameras."

"So we have nothing..."

"We've still got McGee, and now we have both Faith and Grace. We need to get them into a safe house, and soon."

"Yes, I agree. Do you think they will go?" She asked looking over at the woman and her daughter.

"Oh, they'll go. She wants to keep her family safe and together. Because the sooner this is over the sooner they can go back to their life."

"I just have this feeling that there is more to this. We know there is the possibility that this is just a stalling tactic, yes?" She asked.

"So I'm not the only one who has come to that conclusion." Gibbs nodded in agreement. "My gut is telling me that whoever is trying to get this program has failed so far and knew they were getting close to completion. "

"So the attempt on McGee was to provide more time. I agree." Ziva said. "It is what I would have done."

Smiling slightly he looked at the woman standing defiantly in front of him. She was certainly capable.

"The bigger question is; do they know about Faith and Grace, or just McGee?"

"We must hope that it is just McGee. That is the only advantage we have at this point. I believe that the explosion at the apartment was the same as the attack."

"Yeah," Gibbs sighed. "Looks like we are thinking along the same lines. It's a clever way to get to either the partner or the copy they must be sure McGee has made of his work. All they have to do is follow McGee and he will lead them right to one or the other."

"Are we going to let him?"

"No, it would take to long. We would have to wait till he was physically able to go on his own. I think we should get him moved as soon as possible and let him finish this. As soon as it's out of his hands McGee can't tell them anything."

"Unless he created a back door or kill code."

"Ziva its McGee! Of course he has. We just have to let it leak out that he didn't." Gibbs said with impatience.

"Yes, I feared as much." She said with resignation. "It is going to make this harder."

"I know Ziva, I know." He replied. "I'm going to call Vance and let him know what's up. Hopefully he can pull some strings and get us a safe house ready, so after Faith sees Tim we can get them moved."

Once again Ziva had to voice what no one wanted to. "What are we going to do about Sarah?"

"I've been giving that some thought. We are going to have to move McGee as soon as possible, this place is to easily infiltrated." He spoke letting his eyes shift to the young woman who had shown a lot of spine through all of this. "Neither of them are going to like it, but we need to get her out of here. The risk of her being used against him and us at this point is too great."

"Again, I agree. They have some family somewhere out west. We could send her there on the premise of some other family incident." She answered. "Or we could see about sending her to visit with a friend. I know she often takes the train up to New York for visits."

"Let's go with New York, we can come up with something convincing. I'll feel better having her close, plus I have a few favors I can call in and get her under some kind of protection there."

"I will speak to her." Ziva told him.

"No, why don't you let me do that. Then she can come to you and vent her anger to a friend instead of a stranger."

Smiling at his insight she answered. "Thank you Gibbs. I would have done it, but appreciate not having to be on the receiving end of that conversation."

"She's is a feisty one."

"You have no idea."

Giving a low chuckle, Gibbs stated. "I might. You didn't see her going after that paramedic, and then shoving Ducky down to protect him when a car peeled out of a nearby lot. So I think I have some idea."

"In that case I wish you the best of luck." She said giving him a regal nod. Then turning crossed back to the other women.

Gibbs sighed. Who would have thought that McGee would be the one to get into trouble…Well it had to happen sometime. He was just to damn careful most of the time. A small part of Gibbs was proud that his agent had been chosen for something like this.

McGee was definitely coming into his own.


	15. Fortune Favors the Brave

The night was now passing quickly. Tony and Abby had returned from McGee's room, and Ducky was back from his conversation with Dr. Grant. Sarah had given in to exhaustion shortly after her and Ziva's return and was now sleeping quietly her head once again on the older woman's shoulder. Tim, according to the nurses was now sleeping peacefully and would most likely remain asleep for the duration of the night. Faith, to keep up appearances had gone in for a short visit; although she really needed to speak to him, not visit him it was a necessary precaution. It was important that she looked like a concerned neighbor to anyone who might be watching.

While Faith had been in with Tim, Gibbs had spoken to Vance and made arrangements for her and Grace to be moved into a safe house. What nobody knew yet; was that Gibbs and Vance had decided to move them into a house that would also eventually meet the physical needs of Timothy McGee. Which meant they had to secure one with at least 3 bedrooms, one big enough for a hospital bed, no stairs and a garage. It was important they had a way to unload the medical equipment they would need away from prying eyes. Vance was already arranging for all of the electronics they would need to be delivered and set up. Once Gibbs had a chance to convince Ducky, for the elder gentleman would surely object to McGee being moved so soon, he was sure the good doctor could covertly get them all the medical supplies they would possibly need. A plan was set and getting it into motion was the next step.

Walking over to where Tony and Abby sat he motioned for his senior field agent to follow him into what had become their makeshift conference room.

"We are moving Faith, Grace and Jethro to a safe house in the next few hours. I need you to go with them." Seeing the objection in Tony's eyes, Gibbs continued with a glare. "I trust you, and at this point I want someone I trust with them."

"Sure boss, I'll just abandon McGee…no big deal." Tony replied in a tone that usually would have earned him a good whack on the head.

"DiNozzo! If you would let me finish." Warned Gibbs.

"Sorry Boss. It's just…"

"I know, but trust me you will be complaining about McGee soon enough. We'll be moving him to the safe house as soon as Ducky says its possible. There you can be at his beck and call, how about that."

"Oh. Shouldn't we wait till the doctors are comfortable with his release?"

"Sure. Then if someone really wants him dead then we will have him right here in this nice unsecure location waiting for them."

"Didn't think of it that way."

"No kidding DiNozzo…look as soon as he is out of immediate medical danger we have to move him. Ducky, and probably Palmer at some point, will be there to keep an eye on things." Tony still looked unsure so Gibbs continued. "If something goes wrong we can have him back here in a flash, but we need to get them somewhere unknown and secure so they can finish this."

"Okay. You guys will keep us in the loop on how he's doing?"

"You think, DiNozzo…"

"Right."

"I need you to go get yourself a bag packed, then go to mine and do the same. Take Abby with you and make sure she gets what she's going to need from her apartment and the lab."

"Abby's going?"

"McGee can't exactly type right now, and since they have their own little system she's our best bet on getting this done quickly. Faith can get her caught up on the logistics of the program in the meantime. Plus do you really think she's going that far from him right now?"

"I see your point. I guess not even you want to deal with the wrath of an angry Abby!" Tony said with a smirk. "Thanks Boss." He said in response to the slap on the back of his head.

"Anytime Tony. Let's get this moving. Wait and explain everything to Abby on your way. I need you guys back here in two hours."

As Tony got Abby and they began to leave Gibbs crossed to where Ziva sat with a sleeping Sarah McGee.

"Do you have to wake her now Gibbs? She has only slept for a short while."

Looking over at the dark haired teenager who was sitting a few feet away listening to something on an MP3 player, Jethro resting on her feet, he replied. "Yeah. We need to get this moving and the sooner she knows what's going to happen the better. Plus this way we can ensure that she get's as much visitation time as possible before we have to move her."

Letting him see her irritation with this decision Ziva huffed and began to wake the sleeping form. "Sarah, Sarah wake up."

Jerking out of her quiet slumber Sarah blinked a few times and stammered. "Wha…what's wrong. Is Tim? Is he okay?"

Calmly Ziva assured her. "He is fine. Still sleeping, but Agent Gibbs needs to speak to you."

"This will only take a minute Sarah, I promise." He said to her giving Ziva a silent promise that he would make this as painless as possible.

"Sure. Okay…um let's go." Sarah got up carefully. Her sore body had stiffened while she slept.

"I know this has been hard on you." Gibbs began. "Before I get to the point, I thought you should know that."

"Okay. Agent Gibbs, you are beginning to scare me." Sarah said a cold lump forming in her stomach.

"I'm sorry for that, but I need you to understand that I am not going to lie to you. I can't tell you everything, but I won't lie. Okay?"

"Okay."

"We are going to need you to go and stay with your friends in New York. This situation is more than what we originally thought. You are not just our only witness, but you are someone these people could potentially use against Tim to get what they are after." Gibbs explained calmly. "I know that it is unbelievable for me to ask you to leave him at this point, but this is a much for your safety as his. I have called in a few favors and there are agents in New York preparing to meet you there and keep you safe till this is over."

"Oh…this is that serious?"

"We don't know, but I would rather be safe than sorry." For the second time that night, Gibbs put his arm around her shoulders. "Tim would want you to be protected and since right now he can't do that I am going to take care of it."

"Alright, but I need you to promise me something."

Not answering he waited patiently for her to continue.

"I need you to promise me that you will keep my brother safe, and make sure he is taken care of. Tim is stubborn and tries to do too much too fast. Actually he's a really bad patient, just ask my mother." Sarah confided.

"He's one of mine. I wouldn't do anything else, but you can have my promise anyway." He told her his eyes going as soft as Gibbs eyes ever did.

And, again, for the second time that night she turned and flung her arms around the older agent. This time however she was not sobbing and she didn't pull away in embarrassment. She just hung on silent tears falling.

"Thank you."

Letting her hold on, Gibbs knew that this was one promise he would never stop trying to keep. This young woman had amazed him time and again through out the night. He would not underestimate any of the McGees, especially the youngest anymore.

"Some agents have already been sent to your dorm to pack a bag for you. A car is coming to pick you up in a couple of hours." He told her as they walked back to where Faith had joined everyone else in the waiting room.

"Oh! Could you ask them to take some pictures of my room? Tim said that he had my birthday present set up while we were out and I really would like to know what it is?" Laughing quietly at herself, Sarah continued. "It will give me something to think about other than…well you know. Plus I want to be able to thank him. Let's us have something normal to talk about while I'm gone."

"That can be arranged."

"I will do it." Ziva said having caught the end of their conversation. "Gibbs you should go with Sarah to McGee's room till her ride arrives. Ducky went to check on him when Faith returned."

He caught the silent message that she would take care of informing Faith and Grace of their new living situation. Gibbs also knew she was giving him a reason to finally go and see his youngest agent. Thankfully he nodded to her and let Sarah lead him down the dimly lit hallway to her brother's room.

Stoically Gibbs entered the room behind Sarah. She walked immediately to her brother's side and smiling at Ducky, who was currently pouring over the chart at the foot of the bed, took Tim's hand. Like everyone else, Leroy Jethro Gibbs stopped just inside the doorway to give himself a moment to take in the heartbreaking picture that lay before him. Tim McGee was in bad shape, and the look Ducky sent his way told him that this was one instance where things were honestly as bad as they looked.

"How's he doing Duck?" Gibbs asked bluntly as his longtime friend crossed to meet him in the doorway.

"The doctor was correct when he said that Timothy was doing surprisingly well, however in this case surprisingly well is not well at all. His condition is still critical. They will have a better idea in the morning. I know that look Jethro. You cannot possibly think of moving him right now."

"Not tonight, but we need to get him out of here as soon as possible."

"Jethro…"

"Listen to me, before you start. I will not move him until you personally feel like he is in a condition that you and Palmer, if you need him, can deal with. I will ask you to keep in mind that moving him sooner could save his life instead of chancing it."

"Well, that was a well thought out argument. I know you care, but I am better equipped to deal with dead bodies not live injured ones. Although there was the agent in Peru in 1978…" Watching his friend's eyes drift back to Tim, Ducky stopped himself before he began to ramble. "We'll leave that story for another day. The nurses seem to think he will sleep through the night, but knowing Timothy and his penchant for doing things more quickly than the rest of us, I think it would be a good idea for someone to be in here at all times. He should not wake alone."

"I agree. Sarah and I will stay in here till her ride comes. After that I figure that Ziva, you and I can cover the rest of the night."

"What about Abigail and Anthony?"

"They will be going with the Chandlers to the safe house. Abby will be getting things ready for Tim's arrival and Tony will be the acting lead agent on site."

"Oh, my. Things are moving faster than I realized. I was only with young Dr. Grant for a short time."

"Duck, you were gone for over two hours." Gibbs said interrupting the ME.

"Well, time must have just gotten away from me." He answered with a chuckle. "In that case I am going to sit with Ziva. Call if you need me Jethro."

"Before you go, do you think that you could call in some favors and begin to get what medical supplies we're going to need delivered to NCIS. Vance will arrange for covert delivery to the safe house. I didn't know what to ask for, except a hospital bed." Gibbs asked without demand.

"I'm going to need a consultant on this Jethro. It is rather out of my league. I'm sure that Dr. Grant would help. I know that you hesitate to let anyone else in, but he served two tours before completing medical school. His loyalty to this country is unquestionable, plus I happen to know that he has fairly adequate security clearance."

"Only if you have to. The less people in on this the better. Although we may need his help in creating Tim's cover for leaving the hospital."

"Ah, I think that could be arranged."

"Thanks Duck. When you get the time," he said with a wry smile, "try and get some rest."

"I could say the same to you, but you wouldn't listen."

As Ducky left Gibbs walked over and took the chair on the right side of the bed. Watching silently as Sarah sat with Tim. She sat sideways holding his good hand, and leaning her head against his shoulder. Every now and then he would make a small noise or movement and she would snap to attention. If he made sounds of distress she would reach up and stroke his face, murmuring soothingly till he was quiet. When he would twitch in sleep she just squeezed his hand and slowly rub his arm, and he would immediately quiet back down. It was amazing to watch the complete reversal of roles between them. Tim was the typical protective older brother and seeing them like this made Gibbs certain that those protective feelings went both ways.

He had always wondered about the amount of bullying that McGee had put up with as a child, and how that worked with the protective side he had for his younger sister. Not usually one for prying, Gibbs decided this was one of those rare times when he could. Besides how else did his team think he knew so much. He couldn't actually read minds, so when he couldn't get ideas from their body language he usually sought out other sources of information.

Breaking the silence Gibbs eased into the conversation. "Tell me about Tim when he was younger."

"Oh, well. He was eight when I was born, so I don't really remember much till I was about five. That was the year Tim turned 13. It was a rough year for our family, because that was his first year of high school. Mom spent the entire year in a constant state of worry and Dad well he was actually thrilled. Tim excelled in his schoolwork of course, and I think it was a relief for him to be able to go at a faster pace. On the flip side, his social life became non-existent. No one at the high school wanted anything to do with a skinny thirteen year old geek, and all of his middle school friends thought he was a snob."

"I always wondered about how bad he was bullied." Seeing her surprise he continued. "There have been a few signs."

"Oh, well don't mention it to my parents. They don't actually know." Now she saw his surprise. "Like I said, Tim is really stubborn. I only found out by accident. He was in the bathroom at home one day trying to wrap his own ribs. Apparently he didn't climb the rope in gym class fast enough and some jerks decided to give him some incentive after school. So it became our little secret. Usually he just tried to be invisible, but being so much younger he kind of stuck out. I guess that those were probably the three worst years of his life."

"He certainly has a protective side for you though."

"Oh that. Defending me was easy for him. My bullies were always my age, so he got to play the older, scarier sibling. I like to think that it was a good thing for him to be able to defend me. It kept him from feeling like a failure, so I tended to get into more trouble. Plus I got into the habit of going to him for help with other things; homework, friends, advice, and eventually much to his dismay boys." She laughed and looked at Tim. "He's a great older brother and most of the time he drives me nuts, but it's things like this that make me realize how lucky I am to have him in my life. Lots of my friends constantly complain about their families or don't speak to them at all. I'm one of the lucky ones. I couldn't imagine my life without Mom, Dad or Tim."

Nodding in understanding Gibbs simply stated. "I think that Tim's pretty lucky too."

Suspicions confirmed he let the room fall back into a comfortable silence. Yeah, McGee was pretty lucky himself.

**A/N: **_Okay so wow really long chapter, but there was a whole lot to be said. This next week is going to be crazy, but I will try to update as often as possible. Thanks again!_

_-B_


	16. Together Wherever We Go

**A/N: **_Thanks for your patience. Things are beginning to calm down, and I should be able to update more frequently now. _

Gibbs leaned back and let out a deep breath. The last few hours had been long and hard. Who was he kidding the entire night had been incredibly draining, and yes they had answers just not enough of them. They had gotten Sarah safely on her way to New York. Much to her disappointment Tim had not woken up before she had to go, but she had written him a letter and NCIS had provided her with a secure cell phone so they could contact her. It also would eventually give her a way to communicate with her brother from New York without alerting anyone who might be watching to either his or her whereabouts.

That alone was hard enough, but then had come the onslaught of Abby. There was a reason Gibbs had let Tony be the one to tell her what was going on. Upon their return to the hospital she, like Sarah had spent every moment allowed at Tim's bedside. Unlike Sarah, however, Abby had gone back and forth from cooing over him and shooting everyone else death glares if they tried to interrupt her time with him. Finally it had been time for her, Tony, Faith, Grace and to the hospital's relief Jethro, to head to the safe house. After many promises of constant updates and a forgiving hug from Abby they had been on their way as well. That left Gibbs, Ziva, and Ducky to watch over a still sleeping Tim.

Deciding it would be smart to have a quick meeting of the minds the three of them congregated in his room. The MP's on the door would make sure they were alerted before anyone could interrupt them.

"Okay Ducky, what progress have you made?" Gibbs said getting right to the point.

"Much to your dismay, I'm sure, I did bring Dr. Grant into our little crew." Seeing the icy glare begin in Gibbs eyes, he quickly continued. "I assure you that the benefits have far outweighed the risks at this time."

"They better have." Gibbs stated with a slight softening of his posture, giving his oldest friend the benefit of the doubt.

"He has arranged for it to leak that Timothy is being sent to a orthopedic specialist in Chicago as soon as he is able to be moved. He has also given me a list of things that we will need when we do get Timothy moved. As a doctor, I believe it concerns him as much as myself, but as a soldier he understands why we are preparing to do so. Having him on our side will prove invaluable, as he has also agreed to make himself available should the need arise." Ducky finished.

"Do you think it is smart to have an unknown person with such crucial knowledge outside the few that already know?" Ziva questioned.

"In this instance dear, I believe that he will be the last to join our motley ranks. Besides, should there be any of a wide number of complications he very well could actually save Timothy's life where I could not." Ducky replied.

"I see. Then may I suggest that we give him as few of the other details as possible." She continued.

"I will be the soul of discretion." The older doctor said gently.

Throughout this exchange Gibbs had noticed that almost seamlessly Ziva had taken up where both Sarah and Abby had left off. What was curious to him was that she seemed to have done so without realization. Ziva wasn't one for outward displays of affection, but if Tim began to stir she would simply reach out and stroke his arm or squeeze his hand. Silently giving him the comfort that he seemed to need in sleep. Ducky had placed himself at the foot of the bed, and Gibbs had remained at his post on the other side facing the door.

Getting back to more pressing issues Gibbs joined the conversation, "How much time can you give us Duck? I know that your mother's care will be an issue."

"Actually Jethro, we have had the good fortune of finding a nurse that Mother believes is one of her friends from primary school. So right now she is cared for and I can give you more time than usual. It is quite a relief that they are getting on so well. Although it would seem that my Mother was quite the prankster in her day." He replied with a genuine smile.

"Okay then. In that case I know that it's still soon, but can you give me an estimate on when we can get McGee out of here?"

"I would think that if he continues at his current rate, pending the delivery of all the necessary hospital equipment, we would be able to move him either late tomorrow night or early the next morning. Again I would recommend that we wait as long as possible, but should you feel there is no other option I would say after the next twenty-four hours he should be well enough for light travel. I must warn you though, he is going to have to be transported by ambulance only." Ducky said with a slight warning in his voice. "I am sure Timothy would be most comfortable if we at least attempted to wait till they took him off the catheter."

Nodding at the doctor's honesty, Gibbs thought to himself that they would all prefer to wait till that particular problem was no longer an issue.

"In that case it is almost daylight. I recommend that we all try and get some sleep. I'll take first watch, why don't you both head home and catch a few hours. Then, Ducky, you can head back to NCIS and put in a request for leave. Ziva once you've gotten a few solid you can relieve me here. Then I'll meet Ducky over at NCIS and make the rest of the arrangements." Giving the other gentleman a look of understanding, he continued. "Barring any complications we will plan on moving him tomorrow night, late. It will make it easier to spot a tail that way, and assure that only skeleton crew is on shift here."

Getting up efficiently, and stretching quickly Ziva reached out and took Tim's hand again. Leaning down she said, "I will be back soon McGee. Be at peace."

With a nod to Gibbs she left quickly. Ducky followed soon after her, looking like he could certainly use a few hours of sleep. Somehow they all managed to forget that he was not a young as he used to be. Watching them go Gibbs picked up his now lukewarm coffee and walked to the door. He ordered the MP's to keep all unfamiliar staff out of the room till they had been cleared by hospital security, and scared some orderly into agreeing to get him another large coffee from the cafeteria. Then he walked over and took over the spot that had previously been occupied by the women in McGee's life.

Finally alone, he now had time to think about what the next few days might bring. Able to turn the problem over in his mind he knew that none of this was going to be easy, but if they were careful his team just might get this thing taken care of so the youngest member of their family could heal in peace. It would most likely not be that simple, but in the silence he could admit that he wished that it would be.

Sensing the stir next to him Gibbs set his steel blue eyes on his youngest agent, only vaguely surprised to see green ones looking blearily back at him.

"B-b-boss"

"Hey McGee. How you doing?" Gibbs asked wryly.

"Been better." His youngest agent replied, licking his dry lips.

"Woke up sooner than the doctors thought. You up for a quick conversation before I go get someone and they send you back to la-la land?"

"Yeah, head's kinda fuzzy…to many meds." Tim mumbled.

He hated that feeling. When your brain worked like a computer thinking clearly was something easily taken for granted.

"Trust me, right now you need those. You've had a rough night McGee, and it's going to be a long road from here."

Seeing him lick his lips again, Gibbs realized that he must be thirsty. Damn, Sarah was right. McGee was going to be stubborn. Knowing that he probably already thought he was a burden Gibbs cringed inwardly thinking that his youngest agent was more like himself than he thought. To keep him from being embarrassed he just grabbed the cup of water off of the table and held the straw up to McGee's mouth.

Quietly he reprimanded, "Tim, you are going to have to tell us when you need something whether it's water, to get to the bathroom, or more pain meds. Because pretty soon we are going to be the ones taking care of you."

"What?" McGee asked looking confused.

Deciding that he didn't need to sugarcoat it Gibbs told him everything; that the accident hadn't been an accident, about sending Sarah to New York, and about the safe house. Watching closely he had to admire the way McGee just seemed to take it all into that massive brain of his. Granted the process was slower than usual, but still faster than most people.

"Okay, Boss. Let's get this done." He said with as much strength in his voice he could manage.

"Not so fast, McGee. We have to wait for the doc to clear you for transport. You're still in the ICU for God's sake. I let you know when everything's going to go down okay?"

"Sure." Tim said, then trying to take a deep breath he winced.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked concerned when he went pale.

"Yeah, just hurts like hell." He replied without thinking.

Laughing at the honesty of the unusual candid comment from him. "I'm just going to call one of the nurses to come and give you a once over before you drift off again." Gibbs pressed the call button on the side of the bed.

"Thanks Boss."

"No problem, Tim."

"No, I mean for taking care of Sarah. Thank you for making sure she would be safe."

"Hey, McGee!" Gibbs said giving him a light head slap. "You were in no condition to take care of things, so we did it for you. It's okay to let others take care of things, accepting help is not a sign of weakness, you know. Sarah's yours, you are ours. That makes her one of ours too, okay."

"Sorry Boss."

"And don't apologize McGee."

"I know, a sign of weakness…"

"Yes, but in this case none of this is your fault. You saved her life tonight and we were not about to let your sacrifice be for nothing by letting you or her handle this alone."

"Okay, but really, thanks Boss."

"You're welcome McGee. Just make sure that you repay us by being honest about what you need till this is over. Let us help you and we're square. Deal?"

"I'll try Boss. But it's going to be weird having to ask Tony to help me in the bathroom…although he does have experience as a poo boy." Grinning up at Gibbs, McGee lightened the mood.

Laughing out loud Gibbs patted his hand. "We're going to get you through this Tim."

"I know Boss…"


	17. Workin' It Out

Sure enough twenty-four hours later Operation McMoving Day, as Tony had started calling it, was well under way. Earlier that day another agent who had the same basic build as Tim had been loaded into a Medi-Vac helicopter bound for Chicago. The real Tim McGee had been moved to a room marked, under construction, for the time being. A moving truck; bearing Ducky, a hospital bed, and a myriad of equipment had pulled into the garage of the safe house. It was unloaded and with Abby and Faith's help Ducky made quick work of getting everything set up for McGee's pending arrival.

In the early morning hours, Dr. Grant with the help of a nervous Jimmy Palmer had moved Tim into the ambulance. To anyone watching it simply looked like a routine transfer of a body into NCIS custody, unless you were to look closely at the driver of the ambulance. Those steely blue eyes could only belong to one person. Waiting in the back of the ambulance to assist Palmer during the twenty minute drive to the safe house was Ziva. In Gibbs mind two agents were better than one, and Tony appeared to have everything under control at their destination. Knowing the ride would undoubtedly be unpleasant Dr. Grant had given Tim a powerful cocktail of painkillers and muscle relaxers. Currently Timothy McGee was wavering between unconsciousness and being stoned out of his mind.

"You're pretty…" McGee slurred as they were loading him into the back of the ambulance.

"Uhh…thanks." Replied an extremely embarrassed Palmer.

"Ohhhh! You are even prettier!" The currently heavily drugged agent said as he saw the other person waiting in the back of the truck.

Giggling Ziva said in the most sober manner she could, "Why thank you McGee. You are not unattractive yourself."

"No. I mean you're really, really beautiful! Where are we going? I'm sleepy, feel funny…hurts…" He said as the locks on the gurney were put into place.

Palmer immediately began checking his vitals, and made sure everything was ready for transport. Giving his approval, Dr. Grant closed the doors and banged twice on the back of the ambulance. At the sound Gibbs started the engine and began to pull away. On Gibbs' orders Palmer had opened the window between the back and the cab. As awkward as he was in normal social situations, Jimmy Palmer actually had a good bedside manner.

"I know it's uncomfortable Tim, but just relax. It's not far from here and soon you will be in a nice warm bed. Okay?" Palmer said as he continued to keep track of his status during the ride.

Turning his head to the noise Tim questioned Palmer. "Why are you here Jimmy? I don't remember you being here before."

"I wasn't here before. I am here to make sure you get to the safe house in one piece."

"Oh. Ziva, where's Sarah? She's okay right? I thought I remembered that she was fine." Tim asked in a slight panic. His mind seemed unable to focus for long, and his mood appeared to swing with whatever his current line of thought was.

"She is fine McGee. Remember she had to go to New York." Watching him attempt to find the memory Ziva took his hand and squeezed. "Relax, we have everything taken care of."

"Did you know that you and Palmer have the same hair? All brown and curly, it's nice. Don't tell, but I like yours better, longer is prettier!" He said in a failed attempt at a whisper.

Up in the front Gibbs couldn't help but smile. McGee was going to be embarrassed as hell. Although he figured it was only going to get more entertaining from here, add DiNozzo and Abby into the mix and who knew what was going to come out of their genius's mouth. Spying the construction zone ahead Gibbs inwardly cringed. It was one of the reason's they had chosen this particular house, you couldn't get to it without going through the construction and they had surveillance set up to get every possible view of the one way street.

"Palmer, David! Construction zone ahead. Be ready." Gibbs ordered, knowing that this was going to be the hardest part of the trip and the biggest reason for the high dosage of meds.

"Tim." Ziva said, smiling as the slightly droopy smile turned her way. "We are entering a construction area. This will most likely hurt, so I would like for you to squeeze my hand as hard as you need to. Feel free to yell if you wish."

"Okay!" Came the happy reply. Tim clearly didn't realize what was about to happen.

When they hit the first bump, he just winced and closed his eyes. By the time they had made it to the third he was indeed squeezing Ziva's hand hard enough to turn both of their knuckles white. Looking at Palmer Ziva silently questioned him with her eyes.

"He'll be fine. All of his vitals are stable and steady." Palmer assured her.

"Ziva! How we doing back there?" Gibbs demanded from the front.

"He is in some pain, but holding steady." Came the reply from Palmer.

Ziva had turned Tim's face to her and was leaning close talking to him.

"I know that it hurts, but keep your eyes on me. That is right." She kept talking and he seemed steadier when he had something to focus on.

After what felt like the longest seven minutes in history they were back on smooth road. Feeling the change Tim seemed to relax, and closed his eyes. Everyone kept silent for the rest of the ride. Jimmy in concentration on his current job of keeping up with the tiniest changes in McGee's vitals, Gibbs kept a close eye out for anyone who might be tailing them, and Ziva her eyes all for her friend who was now resting as peacefully as possible in his current situation.

Upon arrival they made quick work of getting McGee situated in his new room. Ducky gave him a small sedative in order to help him sleep for the next few hours. Being moved had been hard on his already tattered body and when he failed to smile at even Abby they all knew he was in more discomfort than he was telling them.

Once he was sleeping peacefully everyone, except Palmer who had gone to return the ambulance, gathered in the kitchen. Coffee was poured for everyone except Abby, Ziva, Ducky and Grace. Abby opted for a Caf-Pow, Ziva and Ducky for tea, and Grace got a Coke out of the fridge.

Speaking first, Grace looked at the group. "I know you guys need to talk, so before my mother can diplomatically ask me to leave I'll just let you all know that I'm going to take my book and go sit with Tim."

"Thanks sweetie." Faith said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Try to let him sleep okay."

"Duh, Mom. Come on Jethro. We know where we need to be." Grace said with a smile as she left the room.

After a few moments everyone except Abby turned in surprise when they heard Grace's voice. "No you can't get on the bed. Jethro! Come here you idiot. That's better now lay down. Good boy."

"What?" Abby asked when everyone stared at her. "I thought a baby monitor in Timmy's room would be a good idea!"

Crossing to her, Gibbs gave her a peck on the top of her head. "Good thinking Abs."

"Yeah, much better than your earlier idea of giving McGee a bell. He would have driven us all nuts!" Quipped Tony. "Thanks Boss."

Smiling as Tony rubbed the back of his head, Abby settled herself down at the table.

"Okay. I need updates from everyone. Ducky let's start with you." Gibbs said pulling the group back to attention.

"I don't really have much to report Jethro. Timothy seems to have made the trip with minimal discomfort for his current condition. His breathing is better than it was even yesterday, and so far there are no signs of infection." Ducky responded. "However there are some things that you all need to be made aware of. For instance, it is going to take all of us to keep an eye on his current situation. Abigail when you are working it will be necessary for you to be aware of when he begins to tire. Too much, too soon will just cause set backs. Of course this goes for everyone. If Timothy appears tired you must make him rest, even if he assures you he would like to continue, and don't be offended if he drifts off to sleep in the middle of something. We must all be careful to monitor his body temperature as well. A fever would be the first sign of infection, and if that happens we must catch it quickly."

"What else Ducky?" Tony said seeing that there was more still. Damn this was going to be harder than any of them thought.

"Well since his lung was punctured, it is important to keep him as upright as possible, but with his back injury that is going to be an uncomfortable position for some time. If he looks like he is in pain, then most likely he is in more than we realize. I know that this is private information, but in this case Timothy will have to forgive me for telling you. As you all know he totaled his car on his 16th birthday. What you don't know is that Timothy was seriously injured at the time. He became quite used to the pain and is good at hiding it. For example the doctors didn't know that the bones in his leg had become unset until they did check up x-rays, because Timothy didn't want to complain. He thought the pain was normal and had set his mind to be a strong patient."

"That means no one gives McGee a hard time about being out of it on his meds. Got it DiNozzo?" Gibbs interjected.

"Boss! I would never…I mean okay I would, but not in this case. Oh, that poor beautiful car!" Tony exclaimed.

Smiling Ducky continued. "Faith and Abigail. It will be important to allow him to work as much as possible from his bed for the time being. Getting up to use the restroom will be quite enough movement for now."

"We have already got a plan in place for that." Faith replied calmly nodding to Abby, who bounced in the affirmative.

"Well done. The next task will be to make sure we keep an accurate record of his medications. When he took them, how much, who gave them and that sort of thing. Until I give Timothy permission, he is to take his pain meds at the appropriate times. Do not let him talk you into skipping doses no matter how much better he says he feels."

"Got it Duck man!" Came Abby's enthusiastic reply. "Besides if he gives us any trouble we will just send in Ziva to force him! He's scared of her."

"I will make sure that his medication is taken every time." Ziva said with a glint in her eye that made Tony shudder.

"Good. Finally we must address the uncomfortable situation of actually getting him bathed and to the toilet. Timothy had already refused to use a bedpan, although that would alleviate much discomfort on his part. Tony I believe that that job is going to fall to you, I am simply not strong enough to take his full weight should it become necessary."

"Great. Poo boy once again." Tony said giving an exaggerated sigh. "Just don't tell me that I have to give him sponge baths too. That's where I draw the line!"

Low chuckles filled the room, as Ducky finished. "No, but you will have to get him into the wheel chair, transport him to the bathroom, then get him to the toilet. Since that is your job, the rest of us will take turns making sure he is clean."

"I'll do it!" Abby piped in. "It's nothing I haven't already seen."

"Abs!" Came a warning from Gibbs.

"What? You guys already know we used to do the deed." Seeing the slight look of pain on Gibbs face she grinned. "Right! Too much information."

Everyone else took turns updating the room on what progress had been made, and what still needed to be done. Abby and Faith informed everyone that Abby was as caught up on the program as Faith could get her. Abby then added the fact that she was going to need to go back to NCIS to look at the locked files, because they still didn't know if they were about this particular case. It was agreed that she would go back with Gibbs later the next day. While there they would make sure she made a public request for vacation days, so she could quote, go take care of her Timmy in Chicago.

Tony reported that all had been quiet, and there didn't appear to be anyone overly interested in the goings on at the safe house. Ziva who had either been sleeping or helping transport McGee had nothing new for them. Finally they got to Gibbs.

And boy did he have news!

**A/N: **_Want to know what his news was…you will have to be sure and read the next chapter! (Insert evil laugh here.)_


	18. By My Side

Gibbs looked around the room before he began. This was something that they all needed to hear.

"We have a lead. Not on the person who went after McGee." He said stopping the onslaught of questions. "But on the group who is after this information in the first place. They appear to be a paramilitary group that has been operating out of the Midwest."

"How do we know this Agent Gibbs?" Asked Faith.

"Your boss gave me a call. It seems they figured out who had been passing on the information from your team. An intern by the name of…"

"Jeffrey Downing." She said almost to herself.

"Yeah. Turns out his father, Franklin Browning, is the leader of this particular faction. The son was smart enough to change his name before he turned 18, so it wouldn't show up on his background check. However, they are not the ones looking to use the information. Downing said that they were trading the information with an outside source for weapons and tactical help in their long range plans." Gibbs said with resign.

"Who's the outside source?" Asked Tony.

"Don't know yet. Slowly they are rounding up the remaining members and attempting to find that out. Whoever they are we now know that they have at least one operative working in the DC area." Gibbs told them.

"This appears to be much more than we thought. This unknown group has gone to much trouble to keep themselves in the background." Ziva said addressing the group. "I will get in touch with some of my contacts. It may take a few days, but if they exist someone will have heard something."

"Good. Let us know as soon as you have something. Meanwhile, Tony I want an upgrade plan for the security here by end of day tomorrow. If you need help on the tech, use Abby."

"On it Boss!" They chorused together, everyone looking worse for wear.

"Okay, it's almost 04:00. Duck why don't you head home to get some sleep. We've got this covered here for the time being. Abs you take the bedroom and get at least four straight, we are heading out to headquarters at 09:00 sharp. Tony you take the pullout in the living room and do the same. Ziva you are on first watch. Faith, I would like to speak with you for a few minutes then you and Grace are welcome to get some sleep as well. It's been a long forty-eight hours people, and it's just going to get worse from here." Gibbs ordered.

"In that case Jethro I will take a quick peek in on Timothy and take my leave of you." Ducky said with a tired smile.

"Remember to use the back exit, okay."

"Of course." Ducky said getting up and putting his cup neatly in the sink before heading to the front bedroom, as the rest of the group dispersed in their own directions.

They had decided that because it had it's own bathroom, and it was the biggest of the three bedrooms to put Tim in the master that sat on the far eastern side of the house. The double doors also made it easier to get equipment in and out of the room. As Ducky entered he gave Grace a small smile. She was seated in the cushy chair that sat beside the bed, reading what looked like a very battered copy of _The Fountainhead._ Jethro was lying across her feet; it appeared this was one of his favorite spots.

Seeing Ducky's eyes drift to the big dog Grace smiled and quietly said. "It works for both of us. He likes to actually be touching someone, and he keeps my feet warm. Who need slippers when they have a 95 pound German shepherd."

Laughing softly he crossed to the bed. Tim was still surrounded by numerous tubes and wires. Ducky, being the thorough soul he was, checked all of the connections to make sure everything was operating, as it should be. He then turned to his patient.

"How's he doing? I mean he's been sleeping since he got here, but otherwise?" Grace asked with the upfront manner of most teenagers. She wasn't rude, she just didn't beat around the bush.

"Considering, he's doing quite well." Ducky replied kindly.

"He's been really great to Mom and me. I know that this has been hard on her. She blames herself you know. Not for Tim's accident, but for the fact we had to go into hiding. Plus she tries not to show it, but she really misses my dad. Mom gets lonely sometimes. Having a friend like Tim has helped her more than anything. He's a great guy." Then smiling brightly at Ducky she confessed. "When we first moved here I had the biggest crush on him. Then after I got to know him I made the executive decision that the man I marry is going to have some pretty big shoes to fill. He's just one of the good ones you know?"

"Oh yes, my dear. I often wonder when he is going to get around to making some woman very happy."

"I don't know if there is anyone good enough for him, but I have become sort of partial. I mean who else can talk techno-babble with Mom, then turn around and debate the finer points of online gaming with me while rolling around on the floor wrestling with Jethro."

"You may be surprised my dear. I get the feeling that Timothy already knows who the one is. I just don't know that she knows it yet."

"Really! Do tell!"

"Oh, no. I merely have speculations. We shall have to be patient and see what happens." Smiling as he finished his quick exam. "Everything looks well enough here. His breathing is still shallow, so we need to make sure to keep an eye on that. Would you like to learn how to read his vitals?"

"Actually I already know how to do that." Grace said looking slightly embarrassed. Continuing she explained. "I have a fairly severe form of asthma. My medication along with some therapy keeps it under control now, but when I was younger I spent a lot of time in hospitals hooked up to most of this stuff. Actually I wanted to ask you if you thought that some of the breathing exercises that I do could help Tim?"

"Tell me what you do." Ducky said.

He listened while she told him about some of the things that her doctor had her do in the past. His eyebrows rose when she told him about the most unusual of them.

"What!" She exclaimed. "It really helps with breath control."

"Oh I know that, I am just surprised that Timothy has been helping you with that one. The things you don't know about some people." Ducky said giving a sincere smile. "I think that it is genius. I am putting you in charge of this aspect of his recovery. Just remember to start small and slowly."

"I don't know if Tim will go for it. The reason none of you know is that he is truly terrified that Tony will never let him hear the end of it." She replied shyly.

"Oh, I think that you could talk him into just about anything. From what your Mother told me, he dotes on you a bit."

Grinning broadly she countered. "I might have a little pull where Tim is concerned."

"Wrapped around your little finger is more like it." Faith said coming into the room. "How's he doing?"

"Sleeping peacefully for now." Ducky told her. "Your daughter and I were just discussing some his and her therapy."

"Oh, my. This is going to get interesting. You have no idea how they get once they get started." Faith laughed as she put her arms around her daughter. "Lucky for us they are both really talented, so it is not an annoyance as much as a treat."

"I, for one, am looking forward to my first experience of this particular portion of his therapy." Ducky said, making his way to the door. "Good night ladies. Grace I believe that you should get started tomorrow. That is only after you have gotten some sleep yourself."

"Cool. Night Ducky." Grace called out after him.

"Okay baby girl time for bed. I'm going to sit with Tim while everyone gets some sleep. I managed to convince Agent Gibbs he needed some sleep as well. He and Abby are heading out to NCIS tomorrow, so make sure that you are quiet getting ready for bed." Faith told her daughter.

"Actually, I slept a lot this afternoon. I'm not really tired. Could I stay up with you for awhile?" Grace asked giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Why not. Our sleep schedules are off enough as it is. Scoot over then." She said settling into the big chair with her daughter.

Settling in to watch over someone who had become their lifeline here in DC, the woman and her child snuggled with the affection that speaks of a strong family love. Faith was content to read over her daughter's shoulder while absently petting the big dog who had gotten up to lay his head on the arm of the chair. Grace, in spite of their situation, was basking in the warmth and safety she felt. Deciding not to dwell on the bad stuff right at that moment, tilted her head up and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you Mom."

Smiling gently at her daughter Faith put her arm around Grace and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too, sweetheart."

**A/N:** _Okay so I couldn't help but add in the "unique therapy thing." Trust me it's nothing dirty or perverted, but it will give us some humor later on. This is turning out to be a little longer than I anticipated, but as long as you guys aren't bored yet I'm going to keep letting the story unfold at it's own pace._


	19. I Can Do That

Someone was talking. Incessantly. Tim tried to slide back into the warm and blissfully pain free unconsciousness, but no apparently that wasn't going to be allowed. Besides his medication seemed to have almost worn off, crap this was going to hurt. Pulling himself in consciousness he groaned and kept his eyes tightly shut. Maybe if he ignored him, Tony would go away.

"Come on McGee! Wakey, wakey…" Tony teased.

No such luck.

"Tony?" It came out somewhere between a growl and a whine. "Go 'way."

"Not a chance. Come on open those big puppy dog eyes."

"I hate you." Tim said flatly, prying his eyes open to glare at his annoying friend.

"No. You love me! Besides it's time for your meds, and Ducky will kill me if I don't do this right." Then more seriously he added. "How are you really feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car." Tim replied sarcastically.

"Someone is grumpy this morning, well actually afternoon." Tony said as he checked the monitors and carefully documented everything. "How's the breathing?"

Seeing the actual concern in Tony's eyes he let some of the attitude drop. "Still some tightness on the left side, but nothing I can't handle."

"Right, and your back?"

Moving experimentally Tim winced. "Stiff, and sore."

"Okay then, we'll start with the muscle relaxers. Do the bathroom thing and finally we'll get you nice and doped up with the super good pain killers Dr. Grant hooked you up with."

"Thank you Nurse Tony, but I think I'll just skip the muscle relaxers for now."

"Oh no you won't. Ducky was very specific. No skipping doses of anything. Besides if your back cramps up while you are having you morning potty break, I'll have images burned into my brain I would just as soon avoid. Thank you very much." Tony said happily.

"Fine." Tim relented, taking the pills he was handed and washing them down with the water Tony held for him.

Truth be told, everything still hurt like hell. He had to put a lot of effort into acting like he functioning anywhere close to normal. He hated this, and knew that Tony's 'happy façade' was his way of trying to help him keep some dignity.

"Let's get you up McGee." Tony said with a look of determination.

"Tony, I've been through this before, but do you know what you are doing?" Tim asked.

"No, but Ducky explained it to me. How hard can it be?"

"You'll see. First go and shut the door." As Tony did so McGee continued. "Now you have to promise me that whatever happens on these little trips stays between you and me. Got it?"

Looking confused, Tony answered. "Sure McGee."

Tony brought the bed up to the most upright position it allowed, watching closely as his fellow agent's face began to tighten in pain. Carefully he began the process of unhooking all wires that would not be making the trip with them.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just need a minute." Taking deep breaths, Tim talked Tony through the next few steps.

Following Tim's instructions, Tony helped him turn sideways in the bed while getting his legs over the side. Supporting his torso, Tony gave him a few moments to get used to being upright.

Seeing the sweat that had begun to break out on Tim's forehead, he couldn't help but ask. "Are you sure you are okay to do this?"

"Yeah…it just…shit!" Then he let out a stream of curses that shocked Tony.

"Gee McPotty Mouth. Where'd that come from?"

"It helps. Trust me." Tim replied. "Now take my elbows and help me stand up."

Tony did what he asked making sure to avoid the IV lines that were still attached. Gently he lifted McGee onto his feet. More curses followed as he helped him turn and get into the wheelchair he had positioned as close to the bed as possible. Tim was breathing heavily now in short shallow breaths. Seeing him pale Tony started to panic.

"Hey McGee! Do I need to get someone?"

"No…just…hand…me…mask…" Tim panted.

Quickly he seized the mask and turned on the oxygen tank and held it over McGee's nose and mouth. Not knowing what else to do Tony just knelt beside his friend while he struggled to get his breathing under control. Shaking slightly Tim handed the mask back.

"Thanks."

"Did you know it was going to be this bad?" Tony asked still slightly alarmed that they hadn't even made it to the bathroom yet.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have believed me if I had tried to warn you."

"Okay, point taken. Why put yourself through this. There are other ways you know."

"I know, but the more I move around the better in the long run. Besides, that's not really a humiliation I would like to live through if I can avoid it."

"Fair enough. You ready to do this?"

"Yep."

Twenty minutes later Tony helped a pale shaking, McGee lean back onto the bed. Carefully he hooked everything back up, giving both of them a chance to collect themselves. That had been one hell of a trip. Tim was exhausted and more than ready to just go back to sleep.

"You okay Tony?" McGee asked as he watched his friend's jaw clench tight.

Laughing at the ridiculous question Tony answered. "Isn't that my line?"

"Well, you look like you want to shoot something…or someone. You don't have to do this you know."

"Hey! You think that's why I'm mad!" Frustrated Tony began to pace. "McGee you look like hell! I mean you are bruised from head to toe, I can see the effort it takes for you to just breathe, and to top it all off you aren't even in a hospital where there are trained people to deal with this! What if something happens and I can't do anything to help! I'm not mad at you McGee, but I do want to get my hands of the son of a bitch that did this to you."

Seeing the worry on his friend's face Tim gave a small smile.

"What the hell are you grinning at McGee! I haven't even given you the pain meds yet…oh hell!" He muttered quickly turning to get the second dose of pills that he had almost forgotten.

"Tony." Tim said, holding the pills in his good hand.

"Take the damn pills!" Tony ordered.

Doing so calmly, Tim simply said. "I'll be okay. Thank you."

"What?!?" Tony said not quite settled yet.

"I know you won't let anything happen. You're doing fine, so thank you." Knowing that nothing more needed to be said he relaxed and closed his eyes.

Staring at McGee in shock he watched as he slowly relaxed into sleep. Sighing as he pulled up a chair, Tony checked all of the monitors again and carefully logged the rest of the information onto Ducky's chart. He knew that he wasn't going to rest easy until this was over, but sensing that his little outburst had actually seemed to calm his probie he was going to make damn sure that Tim could rest easy. God, it was amazing that McGee was so calm about this whole thing. It might be the meds, but he shouldn't be the one doing the comforting. Even so, Timothy McGee had gone a long way to putting Tony's mind at ease about his ability to care for his friend.

Tim felt Tony begin to settle beside him, only then did he let the meds do their job and take him the rest of the way into sleep.


	20. Three Little Maids from School

This time he managed to wake up slowly and naturally. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but judging by the shadows being cast on the floor by the sun through the window it couldn't have been more than a couple of hours. He shifted around trying to get more comfortable. The pain wasn't to bad, but with the slightly fuzzy feeling he had going on in his head he knew the meds were still fairly strong. Tim heard someone coming down the hall and smiled as he saw Faith come through the doorway.

"Hey there handsome. Haven't seen those eyes open in a while." She said crossing to the chair by the bed.

"Hey yourself. What time is it?" He ask only slurring slightly.

"Almost 3:00. Tony came in about noon, so you've only been asleep for about three hours." She answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Not to bad, just a little discombobulated." He replied with a grin.

"Well in that case, do you want anything? A drink, or something to eat maybe?" Faith asked trying to keep from going into what Grace called her 'Mommy Mode.'

"Something to drink would be nice."

"What'll it be water, juice, or ginger ale?"

"Hmmm…ginger ale definitely. Where's everyone else?" He asked.

"Tony is getting some sleep, Abby and Agent Gibbs are over at NCIS wrapping up some details, and Ziva is currently kicking Grace's butt at Scrabble." Faith said, getting back up to go and get his drink.

"Knew she'd get better with practice. Tell Grace to watch out for Ziva's qi. She's sneaky with those little words. Makes her laugh. Ziva's pretty when she laughs." Tim babbled lost in his happy haze.

"I'm sure she is. I'll be right back okay. Would you mind if Grace came in to say hello? Neither of us has been around when you've been awake yet." Faith commented making her way to the door.

"Of course. I'd love to see her! To smart for her own good though." He replied.

"That she is." Faith said as she walked out.

Moments later Grace, trailed by the ever-loyal Jethro, bounced into the room. She always enjoyed games, especially when she had a challenging opponent.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty. Finally decide to join us?" She asked leading Jethro over to the side of the bed.

"Thought I should, seeing as how I have so many pretty girls taking care of me." Tim joked. "Hey Jethro! Come on boy!" He said patting the side of the bed so Jethro knew he could jump up with his front paws for a quick rub.

"Tim! Don't encourage him. He's been so good about not jumping on you." Grace scolded with a smile.

"He's not going to hurt me…are you? You're a good dog, aren't you?" Tim said chuckling as the dog proceeded to give his good hand a rather thorough bath.

Wincing slightly when he moved wrong, Grace silently eased Jethro down and looked at her friend.

"Would you please take it easy. Mom will kill me if you over do it in the few minutes she's gone." She said with an air of authority. "Besides if you don't behave you know I'm not above telling on you."

"Yeah, yeah." Relaxing back he just sighed. "So how are you guys doing really?"

"Okay. It's been hard, but worrying about you has given us something to do. Although I think that Mom is almost relieved that something finally happened so she could stop imagining what could happen. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad that you guys are safe. I was really worried that someone wouldn't get to you in case you guys were next."

Hearing people in the hallway Grace immediately changed the subject. "So Ducky says that I get to be in charge of your therapy!"

"What?" Then as the realization hit Tim just cringed. "Grace! They'll all hear! Do you really think that is something that Tony will ever let me live down?"

"Nope, but it'll be good for you. Plus we both know that you enjoy it. I do too, when you get right down to it."

"Ginger ale!" Faith announced coming into the room, followed by Ziva. "And some apple sauce if you are up to it."

Ziva laughed as she saw the horrified look on Tim's face. "Do not worry McGee, it's not out of a jar. I made it fresh this morning."

He still looked doubtful.

"Have you ever had fresh apple sauce?" Ziva asked.

"No, but…" Tim stammered. He really hated applesauce.

"Trust me Tim. Ziva's is the best!" Grace announced. "Just give it a chance. You wouldn't want to insult her would you?"

"No, but I just…fine…I'll try it." He relented. Pissing Ziva off was never a good idea, but he wasn't above playing the sympathy card. "I just don't know how hungry I am. You know with being on all this medication."

"Oh, McGee. Just try it and if you do not like it I will not say a word. Ducky just wanted us to try and get you to eat a little something, yes." Ziva said as Faith pulled up the little table and set the drink and small bowl down on it.

Reaching out with his good arm, Tim first grabbed the ginger ale and took a few sips. Noticing that all eyes were on him he shifted uncomfortably. It was kind of disconcerting to have three pretty girls hovering around while you were just laying there. Putting the cup down he reached for the bowl, then he realized he couldn't hold the bowl and the spoon at the same time. Seeing his predicament Ziva and Faith reached out at the same time.

"Oh, sorry." Faith said to the younger woman.

"I just…" Ziva started to say as they both withdrew their hands.

"I've got it!" Grace jumped in to save Tim from further embarrassment.

Grace picked up the bowl and gently helped him wedge it between his casted left hand and his chest. From there he had is good hand free to use the spoon. Seeing that her work was done Grace called for Jethro and bounded toward the door.

"Remember that we begin therapy tomorrow Tim!" She called over her shoulder as they left.

Trying to change the subject quickly he exclaimed. "This is really good Ziva. What did you put in it?"

"You cannot distract me that easily McGee! What is this therapy she keeps going on about? This morning she was making lesson plans, and when I asked her about it she said that they were for you." Ziva said giving him her patented stare down.

Blushing, Tim busied himself with his applesauce, and hoped that she would realize that he was being polite. It was rude to talk with your mouth full.

"McGee!" Ziva said impatiently. "I know what you are doing and it will not work. I am a very patient woman."

Trying to control her laughter Faith decided to explain. "I'll take this one Tim. You see, Grace is an asthmatic. When she was younger she had a doctor who liked to explore alternate therapies in conjunction with the standard ones. He had heard her mention that she really liked her music class at school he asked her what she played. Of course Grace didn't actually play anything, but she loved to sing. Upon learning that he suggested that she try voice lessons."

"I do not understand how that is helpful." Ziva said looking confused.

"Singing is a lot about breath control." Tim answered with a sigh. "It's not just about having a pretty voice, but about using your breath to control it. Each song requires different amounts of control. There is holding the notes for definite periods of time, increasing and decreasing volume and intensity, and even plotting out where you need or should take a breath for each musical phrase."

"I see." Ziva said the implication dawning on her. "So Grace sings in order to have better control of her breathing. Am I correct."

"Yes, that's exactly why she started singing. We just got lucky that she happened to have a beautiful voice." Faith replied.

"So how did you become involved?" Ziva asked turning to McGee.

"He got home early one day and heard her going through one of her songs. When he came over that evening he asked what recording she had been listening to. Of course I had to brag on my talented daughter, and the next thing I know they are in the living room, both of them belting it out. Let me tell you Ziva." Faith said ignoring the fact that Tim had currently gone the color of a beet. "Your team mate there has a truly gorgeous voice."

"Really…I would like very much to hear you sing sometime McGee." Ziva said earnestly trying to put him back at ease she added. "If you would not be too embarrassed.

"Sure…umm…maybe. Let's see how it goes. Right now I don't think I could get out Row, Row, Row Your Boat. Let alone anything worth listening to." He said trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Right. Well I should really take these dishes back to the kitchen, and let you two work some while you are still conscious McGee." Ziva said, letting the subject drop. She was secretly pleased that he had almost finished the entire bowl.

"Thanks for the applesauce, Ziva. It really was good." Tim told her. "I also heard that you gave Grace quite a beating at Scrabble. Maybe the three of us could play sometime. Then we'll really see who the champ of the house is."

"I will take that challenge, and I am sure that Grace would be delighted to accept as well." Ziva replied. "Do not overwork yourself. I will be back shortly to give you your medication." Hearing his small groan, she grinned wickedly and continued. "Are you planning on giving me a harsh time about this McGee?"

"Hard time, Ziva. And no. I would never dream of doing such a thing."

"Good." She said, and then sailed out the door.

"I guess we'd better get started then. Are you sure you feel up to it?" Faith asked.

"Yes. I'm still a little slow on the uptake, but I'll let you know if I need to stop."

"Alright let's get to work. The sooner we get this done, the sooner this will all be over." She said setting up the laptop on the table, and linking it to the one she would be using.

Under his breath Tim muttered. "Hopefully…"


	21. You Oughta Be Here With Me

"What do ya got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked jerking Abby out of her quiet daze.

"Oh…Hey Gibbs." Abby said, then seeing the Caf-Pow he placed on her counter she grabbed it and drank greedily. "Thanks! Ah! Sweet nectar of life."

Usually he would have hurried her along, but he knew that she was running on little to no sleep. She thought she was sneaky, but he had heard her go into Tim's room when she was supposed to be sleeping the night before. Since he had been tempted to do the same Gibbs let it go.

"Well since you asked and brought presents, with the new security codes I have been able to download the files, but Tim is going to have to get through his own security. I just can't seem to crack it." Abby said with a slight huff.

"That's fine Abs." Gibbs consoled. Switching to sign language he asked her if she was ready for her big performance.

Smiling she signed back that she had been born ready. He knew that deep down she was looking forward to giving Director Vance some hell, even if it was an act. She still was reserving judgment on their new director.

"What about the evidence?" He spoke again, moving over to the table where she had it all laid out.

"Nothing much here Gibbs. Sorry. We were able to match the exhaust to the vehicle, but since it was toast that doesn't give us much to go on. The cameras however, are another story. Whoever jammed the signal did so remotely. There's nothing to see, but if you can bring me the jammer I can match probably match the signal. That's really all we have right now. I haven't had time to start on the evidence from the bomb at the apartment yet. I could do it now, but it's going to take forever! And I really want to go see Timmy! Like NOW Gibbs!" Abby cried, she was tired and worried and for the first time in her life did not want to be at work.

"Okay Abs. Let's go talk to the Director." He calmed her by putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her to the elevator.

"OH! Wait Gibbs!" Spinning back she grabbed her Caf-Pow and then ran to her office where she grabbed Bert, her beloved stuffed hippo. Locking the doors to her office, she left her machines on for the temp they would be bringing in when she "left for Chicago."

Resuming her position right beside him she let him put his arm back. When they walked in to the bullpen Abby began to play her part with gusto.

"GIBBS!" It came out as a whine and a screech. "I HAVE to go."

"Abs. Calm down. You know that the Director said we needed you here."

"But…but…he's all alone AND he's hurt! You can't expect me to be able to work knowing that!" She persisted letting the tears come into her eyes and voice.

"What is going on down there!" Came a commanding voice from the top of the stairs.

"YOU!" Abby said stalking toward Director Vance as he descended the stairs.

"Yes, Miss Scuito." He said staring her down.

Most people would have just backed down right then. In fact most of the agents in the bullpen did just that. Pretending to be doing their work everyone watched as the apparently thoroughly pissed off scientist, Caf-Pow in one hand and Bert clutched to her chest with the other, proceeded to let the Director of NCIS have it.

"You think that I would be able to work when my best friend in the whole world is laying is some strange hospital, in some strange city, with people he doesn't even know taking care of him! I don't know how you treat your friends, but I know how I treat mine! So until you give me permission to take leave time I will NOT do any work. I will sit outside your office day and night making my demands, and should that fail I would be more than happy to demonstrate to you the effects certain everyday items have on the human digestive system!" Abby was full on yelling at this point, and not her usual excited yelling she was well and truly angry.

"Miss Scuito…" Vance began.

"Don't you Miss Scuito me, LEON!" She said with contempt, her green eye glittering. "I know people too. Some of them might be very unhappy to know just how you treat your so called 'valued' employees!" She raged.

Everyone just watched as Gibbs just stood there and calmly sipped his coffee.

"As I was saying Miss Scuito. I have just gotten off the phone with Agent McGee's doctor in Chicago. She said that having someone he knew around would facilitate his recovery. Therefore, I am going to grant you paid vacation time in order to go. However if you feel that is an unfair arrangement, I would be happy to make that unpaid vacation time." He said in a low voice.

Knowing her part, Abby squealed and threw her arms around him. "Thank you Director! Oh, and sorry about the whole Leon thing. I'm just really worried you know?"

Smiling indulgently, as most people did with Abby, he settled her back onto her own two feet and replied. "It's fine. I know how you feel about Gibbs team. Now I think that you might have some packing to do. Agent Gibbs, I know that this is a hard time for all of you, but let's make sure to keep your people reigned in."

"Sure Leon, you try reigning in Abby." Gibbs replied with a smug smile.

Rolling his eyes Vance continued the scripted conversation. "I trust that you have Tony and Ziva out on surveillance like we discussed."

"Of course Director." Gibbs said in a slightly mocking tone. "And I trust that you have approved the medical leave of Agent McGee to encompass his entire hospital stay."

Sighing Vance answered. "Of course. Keep me posted on the case; I am not stupid enough to believe that you will let Billing's team handle McGee's hit and run. Just try and work with him though. You're down your entire team now, so let them do the leg work, okay."

Nodding in Vance's direction, Gibbs took Abby's arm and led her to the elevator. "Come on Abs. I'll drive you home and to the airport."

Letting the elevator start to move Gibbs reached over and pushed the emergency stop button.

"Wow! That felt good!" Abby exclaimed. "Do you think anyone bought it?"

"Let's hope so. Let's also hope that they will buy the double we have for you getting a ride on the military transport going out in a couple of hours." Gibbs said. "Are you ready to don your disguise?"

Wrinkling her nose in disgust Abby replied. "I guess. Although I don't think I make a very convincing blond."

Chuckling at the truth of the statement, he restarted the elevator.

Walking quickly toward the Metro station Agent Michelle Lee pulled out her phone. She quickly sent a text message.

'Target's in Chicago. Waiting for partner to make contact with Gibbs. Midwest cover compromised. Instructions?'

Smiling at a small boy as she sat down Lee's thoughts drifted to her assignment. So far Agent Gibbs team was not responding the way they had anticipated. Perhaps it was time to have a little chat with some of the hospital staff, and see if McGee had revealed anything to tip them off. Her phone beeped and she read the reply.

'Midwest problem taken care of. No links solid links to DC operation. Proceed as planned for now. Do nothing until you hear from the asset in Chicago.'

Snapping her phone shut, Lee settled back to endure the long ride. She knew what flight Gibbs had put Abby on and it was her job to make sure that Abby actually got on the flight. Her handler was concerned that McGee was not in Chicago, but being harbored somewhere in here in DC. If that was the case, then her job description would change drastically. She had to get them a copy of this program, if not the original. She had been brought into this project because of her already close ties to NCIS. This was her opportunity to prove that she was good for more that passing along information, and she intended to make the most of it.

No matter what measures she had to take…


	22. DoReMi

Sure and steady a young blond woman wearing pink shorts, a white t-shirt, with a MP3 player at her hip jogged through the neighborhood. She appeared to know where she was going. Waving to the little girl playing in her yard and the man raking leaves beside her, anyone watching would think that she was merely a visitor or a new addition to the subdivision. Confidently she crossed the street and cut through someone's yard. Crouching down, making it appear like she was stretching, she pulled a cell phone out of the harness she had tucked on the inside of her shorts. Dialing the number from memory she waited.

"You're clear Abs. Come on in." Tony said before she even had the chance to speak.

Closing the phone and keeping it in her hand, she walked through a hole in the bushes and into the backyard of the safe house. Pausing only to wipe her feet on the mat, she entered through the door going into the garage. Sitting at a table loaded with surveillance equipment Tony sat watching the monitors.

Glancing up he smirked. "Nice hair Barbie!"

Abby stuck her tongue out at him and reached up to pull off the awful wig. "Ugh! I hate jogging, but not a much as I hate this thing! I don't think the whole spy game is for me."

"Oh no Abs! Leave it on, you have to at least show McGee." He cried with a mile wide grin. "Besides the Workout Barbie look suits you."

Punching him on the shoulder she smiled. "Well after his reaction to the Marilyn costume don't you think that this would possibly cause his blood pressure to hit the roof? Ducky wouldn't like that."

"Come on, Give the guy something to smile about today. Besides I'll bet you ten bucks that he tells you that he prefers you in pig tails."

"Remember the Cheerleader." She said with some contempt.

"Yeah." Tony replied with a knowing smile. "Why you scared this new look is more his type?"

"Tony!" She screeched punching him in the arm. "Fine you're on!"

As she flounced out the door, Tony had to grin. She did look fantastic in those shorts. Chuckling to himself he wished he could see Probie's reaction to her little get up. He was really going to owe him for this one, well and for the fact that he had pictures!

Heading to the kitchen first Abby pulled out one of the Caf-Pows that Gibbs had so kindly made sure were in fresh supply at the house. Taking a couple of deep pulls she reached over and turned up the volume on the baby monitor. Tim still had no idea that they, okay she, had kind of bugged his room. He seemed to be in deep debate with Grace over something.

"We'll start slow, promise. Scales and warm-up exercises only." Grace was saying.

"Do we have to do this here? Can't we just wait till we leave the safe house Gracie, please!" Tim appeared to be in whining mode today.

Well, Abby thought. She could fix that. Crossing toward the bedroom she could now hear their actual conversation.

"Yes, we have to do this here and now. Stop whining, you know you love it. Besides the sooner we start the sooner you will be back to full lung capacity! I should know." Grace was lecturing in a bossy, yet playful tone.

"Hey McGee!" Abby said bouncing into the room.

"Hey Abs." Came the sulky voice from the bed. "Can you…" His voice faded out as Abby came into his line of sight. First he looked shocked. Then he moved quickly from intrigued to a broad grin. Finally settling on full out laughter!

Grace who had known what to expect thanks to Tony had immediately closed her mouth, but when Tim had started to laugh she couldn't help but join in.

"What!" Abby said in mock insult. "Don't you like my new look! Tony says that Workout Barbie works…for me…!" She continued eventually joining in the laughter.

"Well, no one would believe it was you. That's for sure!" Tim cackled from his position on the bed. "Besides I like you better as you, with the pigtails. You just aren't Abby without them."

"Awww! McGee you are too sweet sometimes!" Abby cried rushing to the bed to give him an Abby hug, being careful not to jar him too much. Then she lightly punched him on the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked still grinning, reaching up to play with the ends of the long blond ponytail.

"Because now I owe Tony ten smackeroos!" She replied with a snort. Then seeing his confused look she added. "He bet me that you would tell me that you liked me better in my pigtails."

"Oh, well. It's true," He said cheerily, looking into her pouting face.

Abby returned his grin and reached up to brush back his hair. Tenderly she said. "You need a haircut McGee."

He took her hand in his good one and squeezed. "Yeah, and thanks I needed a good laugh."

Grace feeling like she was interrupting some kind of moment, cleared her throat loudly.

Tim just blushed, but Abby jerked slightly, and then gave a roguish grin. "I could keep the wig though…"

That comment caused the two girls to fall back into fits of laughter, and McGee's color to deepen.

Still chuckling, Abby crossed to the door. "I'm going to take a shower. You two continue whatever it was you were doing. Oh, and McGee you better listen to the girl. This is one argument I don't think you're gonna win." Blowing them a kiss over her shoulder she was gone.

Abby, being Abby, was now curious. So instead of going to take said shower went back into the kitchen and pulled out the monitor. Turning up the volume she settled in with her long-standing addiction, gossip with a side of Caf-Pow, and listened.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Grace said in a bossy tone. Seeing the look of discomfort that crossed Tim's face the truth dawned on her. This wasn't as much about his team finding out as it was about Tim being afraid that he wouldn't be able to do it. "Hey, look at me. I know this seems daunting, you won't be able to do what you used to, but it does get easier. It really helps. Singing gives you something tangible to measure your progress. Trust me, okay."

"Okay, let's just take it slow. Deep breathing isn't quite back on the menu yet either." He replied, giving Grace a shy smile.

"Right!" She said, as she pulled up the small electric keyboard that Ducky had managed to smuggle in for her. "Scales...you know what to do." Giving him a starting note, she played up and down the keys.

Taking a breath, although not a deep one, Tim began.

Abby listened in shock as a pure, clear tenor voice came through the small speaker. Sure they were just scales, notes going up and then back down, and sure sometimes he had to stop to get a breath or start over, but who would have thought that bright confident sound could be coming from her Timmy. It was beautiful. Grinning like a fool she just listened. At first she had thought the whole singing thing was a joke, but anyone who heard this, even Tony, couldn't find a reason to poke fun. He didn't sound like some opera singer, or even the hard rock and metal she preferred. It was like someone had taken the sweetest little choirboy and deepened his voice into that of a man. The sound suited McGee right down to the bone.

Abby was going to make sure she was present for this little concert every day. Looking forward to hearing the progress they made she smiled and settled back for the rest of her private serenade.

* * *

The 'fake' Abby, whose real name was Gina Hertz, cringed inwardly as she had to give Agent Gibbs an Abby hug before she got onto the transport.

In her ear he whispered. "Remember there have been reports of people asking about Agent McGee's status in Chicago. So be careful to stay in character, and be on alert."

"Yes, sir." She replied pulling back and giving him a grin, worthy of the woman she was impersonating.

Gathering her luggage and moving with true Abby like speed she raced to get settled on her flight.

From the distance Lee observed the scene through her field glasses. Watching closely as the transport took off she looked for any sign that the subject had gotten off the plane. Seeing none she reached for her phone.

'Target in route.'

'Wait for confirmation from Chicago, then proceed.'

'If report is negative?'

'Then find him. This is up to you. Do not fail us now.'

Closing her phone she packed up her gear and walked away, looking to anyone like a DC resident just going about her business. No one knew that she was making plans that could potentially mean life or death for members of the very agency she had supposedly pledged her honor to.

* * *

Back at the safe house, Grace was calling their exercises to a close. She had been watching closely like her mother and Ducky had instructed. When Tim had begun to tire she hastily began to wrap it up.

"Good. I think we should stop for today." She said handing him the glass of water from the stand beside the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Okay I guess." He replied, shifting a little in the bed, then unconsciously rubbing his good hand over his face.

She gave him a stern look she spoke with authority. "I know you hate this, but you have to let me, us, know when you start to get tired or if you're in pain. We just want to help you."

Sighing he admitted. "Fine. I'm tired, slightly out of breath, and beginning to ache in places I didn't realize existed."

"See, that wasn't so hard was it." Looking at her watch she added. "You have about another hour before someone will be in with your next round of meds. Why don't you take a quick nap? I'll even bring you my i-pod if you want."

Know her i-pod was a sacred thing; he gave her a small smile. "Thanks that would be nice. You're too good to me. You know that right?"

"Yeah, but seeing as how you're slightly resembling road kill right now I figure someone needs to spoil you."

Putting the keyboard away and crossing to the door she looked back to tell him something and stopped. He was already asleep, tiny lines of pain marring his features. Sighing she crossed back and pulled the sheet up a little higher. He had taken care of her and her Mom. Now it was their turn to return the favor. Grace turned out the overhead light and cracked the door. She really hoped Tim wasn't going to be too stubborn to accept. Because if he was, there was a large group of friends that were just going to plow right over those barriers and keep right on going.

Walking down the hallway she smiled at the mental image of Abby driving a tank right through the bedroom wall. Giggling to herself she began to feel optimistic. Things were going to be just fine.


	23. Intermission

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone for all of your patience. I will be continuing this story. There has just been a great deal going on in my life over the last few months. Things are beginning to calm down and I hope to begin posting again soon. I know, I know real life what a drag....but that's how it goes. Thank you again for all of the positive reviews! I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging!

-B


	24. I'm Calm

**A/N: **_So I'm back…hopefully for a while. On a personal note I would like to say that my heart goes out to anyone who has ever suffered from a fire. Just cleaning up my family's business was heartbreaking. I cannot imagine if it had been our family home. Okay enough of the sad stuff (everything is good now) and on with the story! Still own nothing…a person can wish though, right? _

It had been almost four days since she'd arrived in New York, and to say that Sarah McGee was frustrated would be an understatement. Sure Agent Gibbs was personally keeping her updated, but having not actually spoken with her brother since her second night in town was driving her up the wall. The only thing to keep her from heading back to Washington herself was the two conversations she'd had with Ziva.

The phone call to her parents had been brutal. Not that she had any problems fibbing to her parents on a normal basis, it just felt wrong to down play something like this. She had, as instructed, told them that Tim was essentially fine and in Chicago being looked at by a specialist just to be cautious. Wincing to herself, she remembered that she had even joked that he was finally getting to use his great government benefits. Her mom had gotten a little, okay a lot, teary, and her father as usual had demanded a full accounting of the everything from beginning to end. Finishing with promises to call, and assurances to them to expect a call from Tim as soon as he could make an international call she promptly hung up the phone and burst into tears. Hannah, Sarah's best childhood friend, had simply come in and sat with her on the couch and let her cry.

In all reality, with the exception of actually being with Tim, there was no one else she would rather be staying with. Hannah had been there the first time when he had crashed his car, so knew when to let Sarah have time alone, and when she needed to be distracted from her own thoughts. She had also been cool with the two agents, affectionately dubbed Mutt and Jeff by the girls, who shadowed them every time they left the apartment. Jokingly Hannah had told her that she had never felt so safe in the city before.

Sighing to herself, Sarah pushed off the couch and made her way into the small kitchen to get another cup of coffee. Opening the refrigerator to get the creamer Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin when the apartment buzzer sounded. Immediately her heart was in her throat, they weren't expecting anyone. Chiding herself for being jumpy, she realized that she did not have to actually let anyone in, and besides Mutt and Jeff were right next-door. Walking calmly over to the intercom by the door Sarah pushed the button and said, "Hello?"

"Is this Sarah McGee?"

* * *

Making his circuit of the house, Tony was drawn to McGee's room by the unusual sound of raised voices. He peered into the doorway to find what he considered a most intriguing sight. From his bed Timothy McGee, in all his red faced glory, was staring down a stony faced Ziva David. Crossing his arms over his chest, Tony settled in to watch the show.

"Ziva, I cannot talk to my parents for the first time since the accident stoned out of my gourde!" Tim argued through clenched teeth.

"You can and you will. Ducky was adamant about not skipping doses." Ziva reasoned.

Throwing his good hand in the air, McGee persisted. "You don't understand! Momma McGee knows all!" Scrubbing said hand through his hair he continued in a slightly more rational tone. "My mother will know the minute I get on the phone, not only that she will also know if I'm on that much medication how bad it really is. We just got the phone relay to Chicago up, twenty minutes that's all I'm asking. Then I'll willingly take anything you give me!"

Ziva watched with a steely gaze as green eyes closed and Tim rode out the fresh onslaught of pain. Crossing to the bed she took his hand in hers and waited till he opened his eyes before she spoke again. Leaning down she said softly, "You are in pain, and it is within my power to offer you relief. How can you expect me to simply ignore that?"

His own gaze softening McGee replied, "Because I'm asking you to. Gibbs instructed Sarah to down play my injuries. I need to be able to keep up that illusion. If I can't do that then you are not only going to have to deal with my father calling in all kinds of favors to get information and he will believe me, but once he has that information they will be stateside before anyone can blink and we will all have to hunker down for my mother the one woman hurricane. Please, just let me make the call and this will be a moot point."

Finally Tony took pity on the poor kid and made his presence known. "Come on Ziva, let McGee be all manly and talk to his momma. Then you can dope him up all you want." He said giving Tim a wink behind Ziva's back.

Looking from one to the other Ziva found herself between one set of pleading green eyes, and another set of gently reassuring hazel ones. Relenting she said, "Fine, on two conditions. One, after you take your medication you must sleep for at least an hour. Two, you will owe me a favor of my choosing at the time of my choosing. This is fair yes?"

"Sounds fair to me Probie. You?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. I will return in twenty-five minutes that should give you the time you require."

With that Ziva sailed out of the room. Crossing to get the phone and it's accompanying equipment Tony let out a low whistle.

"Either you've got some brain damage the doctors missed, or pain makes you brave." Tony said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"The jury's still out on that. I'll let you know." McGee teased back as he began the arduous process of dialing an international call through from Chicago.

"You good?" Asked Tony as he headed for the door.

"Yeah." Tim sighed, giving him a smile that looked more like a grimace. "And, thanks Tony."

"Totally worth the show." He called back as he walked out the door.

Waiting for the connection to be made Tim closed his eyes again and tried to steel himself for the conversation to come. He knew he made the right decision, but in truth he was hurting more than he cared to admit. A beeping from the phone signaled a good connection, he took a deep breath and pressed send.

"Hello." Came a deep voice on the other end.

"Hey Dad." Tim said into the receiver.

"Tim, it's good to hear from you son. Sarah told us you were having problems getting an international connection at that fancy hospital in Chicago."

"Yeah. They just put in a new phone system, and all the bugs haven't been worked out yet. I am sorry for worrying you guys sir."

"Well, I suppose since you are laid up we'll have to forgive you this time." Came the teasing reply.

Laughing slightly Tim conceded, "That's fairly accurate. Busted up my leg pretty good this time, sir."

"That's what your sister told us. What's your recovery time looking like?"

Tim took a breath, straight to business as usual. He could deal with that, facts he could do. "They still have some tests to run here, but it's actually going to be similar to before. Traction for a while longer, soft cast and crutches for couple of weeks, then they'll give me a walking cast so I can start PT."

"And your hand?"

"I'll start occupational therapy as soon as the cast comes off in 4 to 5 weeks."

"Okay. Sounds like this is going to be old hat for you son. Any leads on whoever hit you."

"No sir, not yet. They found the car, but it was a stolen vehicle."

"You did good Tim, saving your sister like that. I, we're proud of you."

"Thanks, but if something had happened to her I would have never forgiven myself. It's my job to keep her safe." Tim said his breath hitching.

"But nothing did, because of you. Here's your mother. Bye son, we'll see you in a few weeks."

"Yeah bye." Switching the phone to his other ear Tim prepared himself for the hard part of the conversation.

"Hey baby, how are you really doing? And none of that bullshit you fed your father. I want to know how you are really feeling."

The sweet voice on the other end of the line was almost his undoing. "I'm okay Mom really."

Letting out a huff she replied. "Really, cause you sound like you're in some pain sweetheart."

"Some, but I just finished with my first round of PT with the crutches. You won't believe me but Constance, my nurse here, makes Andrew look like a sweet little kitty cat." Tim said lying through his teeth. God, he hated lying to his mother.

"Be nice Timothy." She admonished with a smile in her voice. "Andrew was really good to you."

"Yeah, him and his ankle weights of doom."

Laughing at the old joke his mother sighed. "Are you sure you don't want us to come home? I hate thinking of you all alone in a strange city after an accident like this."

Clearing his throat he said. "I'm actually not alone Mom."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh…yeah Abby took some time off to be here till I could go back to DC."

"Abby's there? Are you guys…"

Interrupting before she could get carried away, he corrected her assumptions. "No Mom, Abby and I are still just friends. She just had some time coming and knew that you guys were out of the country, and that Sarah has school. She's just here for moral support nothing more. Okay?"

"Okay, a woman can dream can't she? Eventually you are going to have to give me a wedding and some grandbabies you know." She teased.

"I know Mom and one day I will." Tim said exhaustion creeping into his voice.

"You sound tired baby. I'll let you go and get some sleep. You'll keep us posted?"

"Of course. Love you guys. Miss you."

"Oh honey, we love you too. We'll talk to you soon okay."

"Okay Mom. Bye."

"Bye sweetie. Feel better."

Hanging up the phone, Tim took a minute to let himself wallow. He was in pain, and he was scared. Not for himself, but for Sarah, Faith, Grace and the rest of his team. They were still no closer to finding who did this and until this was finished no one was going to rest easy. Wiping his eyes he strengthened his resolve. Tomorrow he had work to do. No more of this taking it easy crap. He was going to finish this sooner rather than later.


End file.
